The son of the traitor
by phelipebr
Summary: A boy different from the others, mistreated and seen as different by the majority and well treated by others, what will be his destiny and where his path will lead him, cla uchiha alive and minato ggestions for pairing
1. Chapter 1

A \ N: Welcome to my new naruto fanfic (first kkk), I would like to inform you that the uchiha clan, minato, kushina are alive, the story will probably be updated 3 times or more per week

ACTION

Thought

\- Dialogue

Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights on the anime Naruto or manga, my rights are about my created character (oc) and news arches

'

Please comment and follow me to follow new chapters

Home flashback 12 years ago

In a dark lab orochimaru and hiruzen look, it can be noted that there are several tubes and large boxes with people inside, hiruzen looks at all that situation with anger, disappointment, sadness to see that his apprentice made such atrocities.

\- You fell a lot Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughs and soon they all can hear a huge roar coming from the village, hiruzen and orochimaru are surprised and curious about what it should be that did that.

"Did you do it, Orochimaru?"

The sannin laughs and then speaks.

"No, it seems your village needs you old man, you better go and let me out of here in peace or several people will die.

Elsewhere jiraya along with minato are facing the fox next to other ninjas who are trying to defeat it, the combat follows desperately as the ninjas are trying to protect their home and their families but their opponent and the fearsome 9-tailed fox and little by little it overcomes them. Golden chains hold the fox holding it still and meanwhile Minato and jiraya make an incredible sequence of seals at great speed, at the end an invocation appears in the form of a golden scale, kushina recognizes therefore is a prohibited jutsu of the uzumaki clan. Minato approaches Kushina.

\- Kushina, I need the naruko to seal part of the kyubi inside her, I know she does not approve of this but our only chance because her chakra will still develop and she can get used to this fox chakra.

Kushina looks minato and makes an expression of doubts and certain fear, she remembers all the prejudice by being one of the keepers of the fox and to think that its daughter would suffer the same fate it left him scared by her.

"Murder, you said you were going to seal half of it, but the other half came back to me?" And what will happen to you?

Minato catches naruko carefully and looks kushina

\- I will live because you 2 are my family, I and the sensei jiraya we worked hard in this invocation because we feared that the fox could flee and we planned this plan of backup, we would be unconscious for a while but we will be alive

Kushina agrees, minato and jiraiya make the sealing and the fox is divided in 2 parts getting one in each plate of the balance getting balanced and after that the chakra returns to kushina and a part goes to minato, Jiraya falls unconscious and minato also. In another place a masked ninja observes everything and laughs but soon it disappears, in the laboratory Hiruzen is wounded but managed to hurt even more orochimaru but the sannin flees, fugaku uchiha arrives next to tsunade and other anbu and all speak at the same time

\- Hiruzen-sama

Tsunade begins to cure Hiruzen and after that he alerts them about orochimaru, all by order of hiruzen begin to look for something important in the laboratory and Tsunade finds after opening a door a baby in a huge glass sphere, they think and then decide to take the child of the while do this and see the child hiruzen speech.

\- He…

The anbu, fugaku and tsunade observe the child who looks well with orochimaru but you can see their snake eyes that have a different color from their being black instead of yellow, the child starts to cry and tsunade holds it well.

"He has a son, but why and who is the mother?"

A silence spreads around the place and one of the anbu soon speaks.

\- We `ll kill him?

Hiruzen approaches and picks up the child, staying in his arms the child opens his eyes and smiles at Hiruzen making him think.

"It might be a chance to fix my mistakes over orochimaru,

He looks at nearby ninjas and speaks in a serious, firm voice.

\- He will be Sarutobi Kain an orphan of the village of the leaf and his father is a classified classified S rank and in case one of you say something about it without my authorization the punishment will be the execution

Everyone who were present are surprised but nod their heads positively, a few minutes pass and upon arriving in the village they notice the destruction and leave for the hospital where Kushina and some others are injured, Hiruzen looks at the baby that is with Tsunade and him sees the mark of the curse and tsunade looks at Hiruzen and speaks.

"Why are you going to take care of the boy?"

Hiruzen stops and tsunade for too.

"He's an innocent child, and it's not his father's fault that he's a bad person."

Soon they return following to the hospital and receive news that minato and jiraya are domindo and will probably take 3 days to wake up, they are also informed about the masked man and about naruko being a new jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox, Hiruzen looks naruko and feel sorry for

he remembers what Kushina has been through but she is the daughter of the 4 hokage who is a hero so he will not have many problems but Kain will have many problems in being someone standard with a wanted and hated father.

End of Flashback / Introduction

End of chapter 1, post comments and talk about what they found, I accept suggestions for elements of Kain and the mark of the curse (appearance), AFTER LATER


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood

A / N: Welcome back my fanfic, I would like to thank the guest-kun who commented to continue, I am more confident when I see something positive (you can comment the negative also kkkk) I will try to update whenever possible at night, I ask again that if you want to comment and favorite reader-chan.

Disclaime: I do not own any right on the naruto animation or its sleeve

Cap 2 – Childhood

Kain always noticed that people looked at him differently, whispers, gestures, looks and all this was happening in his day to day, at the age of 4 he knew that he was different from the other children around him while they played him read books and trained because he already had his goal to become a strong person to give pride to his grandfather Hiruzen. Your grandfather is your safe haven because of always being willing to listen to him and treat him as an equal, always play with him, helping him and guiding him. Although treated differently many consider him a prodigy because of his rapid learning, knowledge, combat technique, logical thinking but that was what bothered Hiruzen at times because he looked like his former pupil and that left him a little worried that he could do future. When arriving the day of entering the gym he can notice several people sitting and his teacher had him introduce himself, he stood in front of the board and watched the students.

"My name is Sarutobi Kain.

Students observe the pale-skinned boy, his dark eyes and dark hair, kain can notice a girl next to a young uchiha calling him to sit next to him, his teacher tells him to sit and so he does. After sitting back from the blonde, he reads his book that was a gift from his fiancé combatant Mass, as the bell rings, the blonde approaches Kain.

"Why did you ignore me?"

Kain decides to ignore her and continues her reading further irritating the blonde, she looks at him and picks up her book by raising him up high where some students can read the title and many are curious

'How to run your opponent silently'

Quickly Kain takes his book back and gets an angry expression.

\- Go away creates the 4 hokage

She hears this and then gets annoyed even more and hits a punch in Kain's face that retaliates kicking her stomach, Sasuke who was farther away approaches and pushes both away and speaks very loudly

Stop it now.

Iruka enters the room and takes them both to the office where she calls the two officials, after 15 minutes the 4 hokage (Minato) enters the room and Hiruzen is also present at his side, Minato watches the two children and speaks

-What happened?

Naruko opens his mouth to speak but Kain speaks first

-I was reading my book without bothering anyone but she decided to steal it and when I picked it up it hit me right after after I said few things

Naruko speaks very loudly

-He called me a 4-hokage creature and ignored me 2 times

Hiruzen sighs and then speaks.

"Kain, the way you said it is not right to treat your friends.

Kain makes a confused expression on his face and looks at everyone.

Since when she's my friend, I've known her for two hours and I'm already considered that, do I have to treat her well? Why should I do this? I have no bond with her.

Naruko looks with a surprised expression, minato closes his eyes, Hiruzen sighs and iruka speaks.

"She is your lifemate, for we are all a family and that is what konoha teaches.

Kain rolled his eyes.

-Nobody is born equal in this world, the right for you can be wrong for me so try to understand my way of thinking before you force that will of fire on me.

Minato looks at Kain and then speaks.

\- Kain-kun, you are in the gym to be a ninja but a ninja always has teammates to help you and this is the goal of the academy: Make friendships and strengthen your ties.

Kain sighs and watches the mino and then speaks.

\- As you wish hokage-sama

The gym was always a place that Kain wanted to attend because he could improve but soon the disappointing reality brought him down, weak children, weak aspirations, weak desires. During his time at the gym he ignored the others and spoke only to answer questions asked of him.

\- I'm so bored

Soon Iruka enters the classroom with a paper in her hands and speaks.

-Congratulations to all who have managed to become genins, announce the teams

I sigh and see the teams

-Ino, shikamaru and choji ... Hinata, Shino and kiba, I hope to be in a team with normal people

Iruka speaks out loud

-Equipe 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Namikaze Naruko and Sarutobi Kain

I look at my desk and start thinking

-HELL, THE GIRL Maiden AND THE CHILD OF THE POLICE CHIEF, DRUGS DRUGS DRUGS

I raise my hand and speak louder.

-Iruka sensei, why am I on their team? I thought the teams got a better gender and a masculine gender.

Iruka watches Kain and then speaks

– Due to the students being reasonable in the grades and combat we decided to put each one in an ideal team and it was done.

Kain sighs and thinks

-Because god

Naruko smiles and sasuke sighs

Thanks for reading until here and see you next time.

suggestions of vhakra elemental, specialties in combat and favorite equipment is open for votes, Kain is 1.66 in height and his costume is basically a long pants of black color and his shirt the same way

I would like to thank blueXredXDemonicAngle the first to favor my story and the guest kun to be the first to comment, about Kain at the gym happened several problems that I will show in the future and if you are wondering who is the mother and prepare to know the clan


	3. Chapter 3- equipe

A / N: Hi again dear reader, we will continue to the 3rd chapter and would like to thank you for the positive comment in the last chapter, I ask you to favoritem and comment what they found as this motivates me to continue, I would like to thank the follower marcinox for being my first follower. I use google translator because I do not have fluent English, so sometimes some word seems different in context

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto and its manga, only my oc is of my right and the possible new arcs that diverge from the canon

• Chapter 3-Teamwork?

-Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, he must be coming

Those words were the most deceitful I heard, God when someone says "it's coming" we do not expect 3 hours to pass and nothing happens. Naruko seems to die but she warned us about Kakashi, Sasuke says.

\- I hate people who do not arrive on time

I could not agree more with him, Naruko was very quiet about me after our discussion and the words I said to her proved effective. I note that she leaves and after an awkward sasuke eye that was watching me.

-What's it?

Sasuke remains with his normal expression and opens his mouth to speak.

-Because you do not like her?

I look at him and speak shortly.

-He talks loudly, has no ways despite being the daughter of the sama hokage and tries to force these strange ties on me next to his will, I do not like it

Sasuke watches me and after a minute he speaks.

-Hn, she really does that but she's a good person with a willingness to help people even if they're just like you.

My eyebrow rises a little.

-How like me?

He watches me and then speaks.

\- Who isolate themselves from others, you are declared grandson of the 3 hokage but act differently from his, he is warm and you are cold.

I sigh and keep looking at him

\- People do not accept the different, realize that I am more calm and rational, you are more sentimental and speak as if I were something different.

Naruko enters the room laughing and I notice that she has an empty bucket and soon does her trap, both I and sasuke we say that will not work but she guarantees that it will, she says that this will teach him not to delay any longer. When the door opens the bucket falls but kakashi takes it without even looking at it and soon speaks.

-My first impression of you is ... Idiots, come to the roof but you have 3 minutes

I start running with naruko and sasuke and when we get to the place kakashi tells us to sit on the benches. After sitting down he asks.

"I want you to introduce yourselves, tell us your tastes, what you do not like, dreams, what you like and your pride. Start Naruko and then Sasuke and Kain.

Naruko rises laughing.

-I am Namikaze Naruko, I like my family, train, village and my friends, I do not like those who dare to hurt my friends, my dream is to become hokage and protect the village, my pride is my father and my will to protect others.

She speaks with conviction and soon sasuke gets up.

-I am Uchiha Sauke, I like to train with my brother and my father, I do not like those who break the law and hurt the innocent, my dream and I will make it come true is to overcome my brother and become the new head of the clan and chief of the police department of konoha that is the current position of my father, those who inspire me and are part of my pride are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha fugaku.

I get up and I'll talk soon.

-I am Sarutobi Kain, I like to read, I train myself and learn jutsu and new things, I do not like those who try to force their ideals on others.

Naruko shrinks but I do not stop talking.

-And I do not like those who delay my development or who disturb me, my dream is to become someone powerful to be able to make the necessary change in this village and change the image that people have of me, my pride is of my strength that was achieved alone through my effort without people trying to get in my way.

Kakashi and the other 2 are looking at me but I do not care, kakashi tells us that he will have a survival test tomorrow and that if we fail we will not be ninjas, the other two become tense but I ignore and concentrate.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and do not forget that I recommended not to eat not to vomit.

Kakashi disappears and Naruko speaks soon

-He's going to be late so I'm going to arrive at 9 o'clock.

Sasuke nods in agreement, Naruko looks at me.

"Do you want to go to the ichiraku with us?"

I look at her and then I speak.

"I need to train, pack my kunals and prepare to face a jounin tomorrow, so I will not go with you.

Naruko looks at me with a slightly sad expression but I ignore it and go back to my house. After 20 minutes in the ichiraku.

"I do not understand sasuke, why he does not like me.

Sasuke watches me and then looks at the bowl.

"He does not trust people, he seems to have trouble with it, and I heard him calling him a" little traitor. "

Naruko looks at sasuke with a confused expression.

-But he did not do anything

Sasuke simply goes back to eating and after swallowing the pasta he talks.

-I do not know the details but it must be something related to his father, think he's clearly different from the others in appearance and that must have made people treat him differently.

Naruko sighs but understands Sasuke's point of view, she eats her 8 bowls of ramen and stares at the bowl.

-Inside he must be feeling alone or sad ... I already know

Sasuke raises his eyebrows and speaks.

"I know what?"

Naruko looks at him laughing.

"We'll be his first friends."

Kain feels a chill.

-what?

Thank you for reading so far, please I urge you to be informed of new chapters and notes by the author, chakra element suggestions for Kain, preferred weapons (swords, kunais, etc.), I must inform you that Kain's mother is a mystery that may have passed some possible skill or not (you decide). Do not forget to follow the author-san


	4. Chapter 4- The Family Meeting

**A / N: I would like to thank the guest's comment, but I will further detail the development of the characters, my internet has disappeared and I have been crying. I ask you to follow me in the profile and comment to get your doubts or your criticisms are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its manga**

**Chapter 4-Evil always finds what it wants.**

**On my way home I start organizing my kunais and prepare myself.**

"**Why are people so different, just because my appearance is different they treat me differently, They start laughing, talking badly... My grandfather is the only one who has shown to care …"**

**I rearrange my equipment, I see my reflection in the mirror: Black eyes and the same crevices of snakes, pale skin, long hair.**

**-Because...**

**Elsewhere is a white-haired man in front of the current hokage, his predecessor (Hiruzen) and fugaku uchiha, Minato looks kakashi.**

**"So how are they currently at your side now.**

**Kakashi sighs and looks at the 2 hokages.**

**"Naruko is as usual... Full of energy, Sasuke is normal but Kain is isolating himself and the way he speaks seems to disregard his allies.**

**Hiruzen watches Kakashi.**

**"Tell me kakashi, who do you think he looks like.**

**Kakashi looks at the minato who nods in the affirmative.**

**-Orochimaru**

**Minato sighs and then speaks.**

**\- Exactly, for that reason he was not treated well despite being a member of the sarutobi clan, people are afraid of him because they believe that he is a new Orochimaru. The board wanted to eliminate it but I decided not to do that.**

**The visible eye of kakashi gets a little wide open with this news and Hiruzen continues.**

**"They tried to kill him 2 times but both were stopped by my most loyal guard and shortly thereafter Minato stated that if something like this happened again all those involved in this plan to kill Kain would be killed.**

**Kakashi listens closely.**

**-He fears for his own safety and isolates himself from others because he believes they can betray him, the problem that I see that we must take full care of is if he found out about it.**

**Kakashi is silent digesting this information, we did the DNA test on him and we discovered that half of his blood is of the Orochimaru but the other half is the complicated part because if it is revealed this will generate political problems.**

**Kakashi sighs again and looks at Minato.**

**-As his sensei, I think I should know**

**Hiruzen and Minato look at each other and nod positively, Minato looks at kakashi.**

"**He's half."**

**Kakashi is surprised. Kain finishes packing his combat gear and sits on the bed staring at the door and his grandfather opens it. Hiruzen looks at Kain.**

– **How was the gym today?**

**Kain laughs a little.**

**"You know how it was, I bet you spoke to kakashi and the hokage.**

**Hiruzen laughs a little and puts his hand on the head of his grandson.**

"**Bored as ever, you can trust naruko and sasuke because they are good people and they will not hurt you."**

**Kain sighs with a faint smile.**

**"I do not understand why people treat me badly and others seem to be afraid of me.**

**Hiruzen looks serious.**

**-When you become chunnin I'll tell you**

**Hiruzen hugs his grandson and leaves the room to go to konohamaru and talk to him, Kain looks at the door closing and whispers.**

**I hope you do not leave me**

**Naruko observes to his brother that his parents put the name of Naruto, she always thought that lacked creativity in the names that its father gave to the things.**

**"Naruto, be still.**

**Naruto, just 3 years old, looks at his sister and runs to her, but when he approaches, he starts to fall, but Kushina holds him.**

**-More attention naruko dattebane.**

**Naruko sighs and Minato comes home with a tired expression and soon he looks at his daughter.**

**-Did you like the team?**

**Naruko rolls his eyes.**

**"Yeah, but Kain's kind of weird.**

**Kushina goes to the kitchen while holding Naruto, Minato looks Naruko.**

"**How strange?"**

**Naruko gets up and sits down on the couch.**

**-He tries to get away from me and sasuke, I think he must be an antisocial person.**

**Minato sits down on the couch next to his daughter.**

**-He just went through difficult things and is not well-seen by things that someone else did**

**Naruko can not quite understand his father's reasoning but decides to change the subject. Sasuke is sitting in the chair on the left side of the table, the uchiha family is very quiet at their dinner, Itachi looks at his brother.**

**-Did you like your team?**

**Mikoto, who was just waiting for the beginning of some matter, is happy that Itachi suggested it and soon she speaks.**

**"That's right, I'm curious about who your friends are.**

**Sasuke looks at itachi making a betrayed expression as itachi smiles.**

**-My sensei is hatake Kakashi, my allies are Naruko and Kain**

**Fugaku looks at Sasuke.**

"**Does Kain prove to be a good person?"**

**Sasuke does not quite understand the reason for the question but responds normally.**

**"He's not very active, he does not talk much.**

**Fugaku looks again at the food and close the eyes.**

**-I have watched him for a while, he is a good person but isolates himself for some strange reason**

**Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke are watching fugaku and soon Itachi looks at him.**

"**Why did you watch him?"**

**Fugaku looks at itachi.**

"**You'll know when you need it."**

**Sasuke is curious but continues his dinner and then talks to Itachi about the training.**

**Kain was asleep and his dream turned into a huge dark room and he felt he could move.**

**"This is a dream, how could I interact in this way.**

**A shadow appears in front of him and rising up a totally black being appears.**

"**Then it's you."**

**Kain tensed, his voice was wicked, and he felt paralyzed by the shadow. The eyes of the black creature shine with a yellow color and slits like a serpent's.**

**-Who are you?**

**The shadow looks at the boy.**

**-Orochimaru and let's see ourselves in person so you should not tell anyone because I believe you have doubts about yourself right?**

**Kain looks at the shadow.**

**-Yes.**

**Hiruzen enters the room and sees Kain covered by the mark of the curse that spreads like chains across her skin but soon she disappears.**

**"Kain, wake up now.**

**Kain wakes up panting and the mark of the curse forms 6 points on his neck.**

**-I had a nightmare.**

**Hiruzen looks kain.**

**\- All right, I'm here.**

**Kain smiles internally and goes back to sleep.**

**Thanks for reading so far, I ask you to share your opinion on these 4 chapters and to comment, suggestions for kain's main element and favorite weapon.**

**About him not to tell about orochimaru is due to his doubts about himself, imagine everyone talking about you and treating you differently but you do not know anything and from nothing a reason arises and to find out you should be quiet, well, I would be silent .**


	5. Surprises

A / N: Welcome back to my fanfic, I want to thank you for your support and would like to ask you to comment on the chapters and add this fanfic to your favorites, I want to thank my new follower Yuu sumeragi.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over the anime Naruto or your manga, My right is about the new bows and my OC.

Chapter 5-New family?

When I go back to sleep nothing different happens, the hours go by and when I wake up I realize that it is still the beginning of the day around 4 o'clock in the morning, I begin to prepare myself by taking my arms (kunais and shurinkens), I put on my reinforced shirt with little metal and one on top of it hiding, then I go through the door and I go towards the kitchen, I prepare my breakfast;

– Better to vomit for eating and having energy than doing the test without power.

Kain takes his little book and goes to the training ground, during his course he passes near the yamanaka shop where he sees Ino arranging the plate.

-Ola yamana ...

Ino interrupts him quickly.

"Call me Ino."

He sighs but agrees, Kain did not seem to care much about the people but there were some that he sympathized with, Ino was one of them because although he was a quiet person, she never treated him in an unfriendly way and always proved to be a good person. Although other people were good too, they had doubts about him and he hated it.

\- How's your team?

She watches him a little, but soon speaks without any bad intention or doubt.

"They're fine, we'll do a test later to prove we're capable of being ninjas."

After a few minutes discussing useless subjects, thank you for the conversation and soon I'm back on my way to the training camp, somewhere a certain blonde is in her deep sleep, somewhere a certain uchiha is unwilling to get up and her brother is disturbing you. Upon arriving at the training camp I follow a tree where I lean my back on it and read my book again.

"You should have stayed home."

Hours go by and soon I see naruko and sasuke arriving at 10:00, Naruko approaches.

-Good Morning.

I look at her and read my book again.

-Day.

Naruko makes a surprised expression and sasuke too.

-Do you prefer to be ignored?

Naruko shakes his head denying it and sasuke says nothing, a silence spreads through the place. After 40 minutes Naruko starts hitting the tree and sasuke goes back to sleep, annoying me enough with the sound of the fists clattering against the tree I get up and approach Naruko.

-Stop this.

She looks at me and her aggression against the tree.

-I'm bored…

Soon a vortex of leaves appears in front of sasuke who wakes up half scared.

The late arrived.

Kakashi appears and looks at his likely genin team.

\- Sorry for the delay, I found 3 black cats and every time I found one I would take the long way.

Kain sighs, Naruko starts yelling at him calling him a liar and sasuke just ignores him to avoid having more anger. Kakashi takes out 2 small bells from the pockets and shows us.

"I'll be straight because I'm not in a good mood, your goal is to get this bell to make sure you do not get sent back to the gym."

Sasuke briefly opens his eyes and soon his sharingan is activated, Naruko speaks loudly.

-But it only has 2 bells and we are 3 people …

Kakashi looks at us.

"Exactly, one of you is going back to the gym and the other two are moving forward.

Naruko closes his mouth and stays in his fighting stance, sasuke also does his standard uchiha fighting stance, I stay in my normal posture and the moment Kakashi signals that the test started something happens.

-Jutsu Clone of Shadows, Jutsu Fireball

I jump to hide in the forest and from a distance I start to see the fight unfold, Kakashi apparently jumped as I pulled away and with that he avoided the fireball, I see naruko advancing with 2 clones at his side and a blue sphere in his hands, sasuke jumps and casts his shurinkens with flames on his outside that he called fire style: phoenix of flames.

-Information …

I watch kakashi being hit but soon a log shows.

"Replacement Jutsu"

I see in an incredible blur of speed he reaches Naruko with a powerful punch to the head to knock him down and sasuke advancing only to be thrown to the ground, soon I see that kakashi quickly ties his arms forcing them to stay against each other on their backs (one looking to one side and another in another direction), soon that kakashi disappears and a voice can be heard right behind me.

"What are you going to do now?"

I turn with the kunai in the hand making a cut in the air and soon I see kakashi jumping back.

"Why did not you help your comrades?"

I look kakashi.

-He was getting information

I advance against kakashi by throwing 4 kunais that he defends using his kunai and soon I use against kakashi my jutsu arms of snakes and with that 4 snakes come out from under my sleeves of my shirt curling kakashi arresting him. Without missing a rhythm the continuous advancing jumping and hitting a kick in kakashi that soon appears to be a clone and the real one comes out from under the ground hitting a strong knee in my stomach, I jump back and my snakes begin to advance against kakashi that can defend itself with relative One of my snakes passes by the bell almost catching them.

\- Shit, I can almost do it.

Meanwhile somewhere else a clone of Kain appears in front of naruko and sasuke.

-I need your help, my original is trying to save time and I need you to think of something to help me.

Naruko and sasuke smile, I release them from their bonds.

"We need a plan to overcome kakashi.

Elsewhere Kain is lying on the ground and kakashi is in front of him.

"You intend to do everything yourself, if you continue like this you'll never be strong.

I raise a weak smile.

-Discourse of the fire will?

Kakashi nods and then kicks me.

-You think you're superior, I do not know what the 3 hokage saw in you. Only one more weak with strong complex, hiruzen should be ashamed of you and only cares for you why you look like a pet

I look kakashi with a strong anger.

"Who does he think he is to talk to me like that, damn damn"

My mark of the curse spreads, my bad memories come back and my eyes glow red with small red dots turning in my eyes.

-I will finish you.

My mark of the curse again forms the chains that spread through my body forming an extra layer of skin turning black and a strong intention to kill spreads through the forest

For kain the hiruzen is his inspiration for a great man, his family and various good things and someone speaking badly of him or in a negative way affects Kain why they are talking about their hero, the mark of the curse is in his 1 stage, what they found Of this surprise about kain, do not worry that he will not be so young. Thanks for reading here and I ask you to add the story to your favorites and follow me to follow my next chapters


	6. Team 7

A / N: Welcome to one more chapter of my fanfic, I'd like to thank you for the visualizations (we've got 300 views and 3 followers) I ask you to continue supporting me by sending comments as it gives me more inspiration to continue, add the story to favorites and follow my profile

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto and its manga, I only have right on my characters (oc) and new arcs.

Chapter 6-Team 7

Kakashi looks at Kain, Kain advances against kakashi trying to hit a punch that passes scraping on the arm of kakashi who dodges at the last moment and kicks the ribs of kain that is away. Kakashi makes a quick sequence of seals and kakashi soon speaks loudly.

-Wind style: Airstorm.

A strong gust of wind pushes Kain against the tree and soon he throws 2 chains that are curled in Kain holding it against the tree, kakashi approaches.

"Cool your head, think again, you did not try to work with your team. Consumed by anger in a childish way.

Kain spits on the floor.

"Are you a therapist now?"

Kakashi sighs and opens his mouth to speak but is hit by sasuke with a big kick in his back, he is sent towards me and Naruko appears in front of me preparing to hit the rasengan, soon the rasengan comes in contact with kakashi that before touching his stomach he holds Naruko's wrist and hits a butt in her head and he comments.

-Headstrong

I smile a little with kakashi's comment, my clone pulls out the chains while kakashi knocks sasuke and naruko, my mark of curse falls and my sharingan continues. I make a sequence of stamps and then use my technique.

-Style fire: Jutsu fireball.

A huge fireball heads towards the kakashi but soon it explodes into a flurry of flames spreading across the room, Naruo and sasuke are slightly hit but manage to avoid total damage, kakashi appears and his vest is burned but no other apparent damage , he advances and I can see his trajectory in my direction with the sharingan and I can narrowly deviate from his punch but soon I fall to my knees on the ground.

-Looks like he's not accustomed to the sharingan, used a good jutsu, clone and by what looks the mark of the curse wore him too.

I look at kakashi before I feel his kick in my face disagreeing, when I wake up I see that sasuke and naruko are stuck in the trunk, I see kakashi again watching us.

-You failed, naruko are tried to work as a team and tried to at all costs get the bells dumb, sasuke you did the same thing

Naruko starts talking desperately and sasuke too. Kakashi looks at me and I can feel him staring directly at my soul as if I were an open book.

-You left your friends to fight while you were thinking of information, even if you have helped them with your clone you made the mistake of losing control over the curse mark of orochimaru, the purpose of this test was to get them to work on team.

Naruko and sasuke look at me with an expression of surprise and naruko speaks.

\- What do you mean, kakashi sensei?

Kakashi looks at me and then looks at the other two genins, and points to a slightly distant rock with various names carved into them.

"That stone has several names written because it's the ninjas who died on missions for the good of the village.

Kakashi points to a cross made of wood that is away from the stone.

"In that place is buried a man who chose to break the rules to save his friends."

Naruko begins to speak positive things about it but kakashi continues talking.

-When saving his friends he ruined the whole mission, when returning to village he was sent to the trial where he had his license as a ninja taken from him and those he saved blamed him for the failure of the mission, he could not stand the pressure and time after he killed himself

Naruko is silent, sasuke is quiet and I just continue with an emotionless expression while eye kakashi.

"It is not my job to tell you this, and besides you have failed and I will give you another chance to get through. Kain, you should not give them food and you have 30 minutes to prepare.

Kakashi disappears in a swirl of leaves, then begins to eat my food and hear the stomach naruko and sasuke.

"Why did not you eat at home?"

Sasuke stays quiet and Naruko speaks.

"He said we were going to be sick and so I decided not to eat."

I laugh lightly and stare at her.

"How innocent you are, every ninja must be full of energy for combat and so it is better to vomit than to fight with hunger.

Naruko gets red cheeks and sasuke stares at the floor, I look at them and take the spoon through the food and then put it in Naruto's mouth.

"I'll need you two to be 100% good to fight."

Soon I do the same thing with sasuke who eats the food and drops an "hn" which I understand as a thank you,Soon I'll tie Naruko's back and cut the rope with my kunai and soon released Sasuke.

-Prepare yourselves.

Soon a strong intention to kill spreads across the training camp and kakashi appears in front of us.

You broke the rules.

Kakashi looks at me.

"You gave them food."

I watch Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

-Work as a team, why are you pretending?

Kakashi looks at me and his tone becomes more friendly.

"Speakers pass, it is true that those who break the rules are junk but those who abandon their mates are worse than junk.

Naruko smiles happily, sasuke smiles a little and I sigh relieved and soon kakashi speaks.

Team 7 is officially formed.

After these words kakashi says that we can leave, Naruko hugs me and thanks me for having helped her, I move away feeling a bit strange but then nod positively to them.

"My plan did not work out very well.

Naruko opens his mouth to speak but sasuke speaks first.

-Don't be sorry, you helped us and gave us food so I must thank you for it

I'm a bit shocked at sasuke for thanking me but I go back to my normal expression and I go back to my house, somewhere else a room is with some people sitting in the chairs around a table in the form of a circle.

-We will now discuss the son of orochimaru who is half uchiha, the Council is declared open to talk about Subject.

Danzo smiles a little and his plan is drawn.

Thanks for reading so far, now in the next chapter we will know more about the situation of Kain and some interested about the boy. Please add the story to your favorites and follow me to follow this fanfic, is open to vote on the element of kain and about possible new friends, comment their opinions as this strengthens my desire to continue the story.


	7. The beginning

A / N: Welcome back to my fanfic, I'm feeling tired but I will continue to post the chapters, I ask you to comment on the chapters or say what you think because that motivates me to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto and its manga, I only have right on my oc and new bows.

Chapter 7 - The Beginning of Pain

In the room where the council was with some clan heads, the discussion about the son of orochimaru begins. Minato looks at kakashi.

-How was he at the bell test?

Kakashi sighs and then reports the beginning that was as far as kain went away to gather information about the jounin, Danzo soon manifests.

-A smart move but we know who the father is then it is natural.

Fugaku coughs and then speaks.

-Continue hatake

Kakashi looks at Minato.

"I defeated naruko and sasuke after a few seconds, then I went to face kain, he managed to do better than naruko and sasuke, I can almost get the bells but then I can beat him and psychological pressure.

Hiruzen and some jounis frown and Minato opens his mouth to speak.

-Why did you do that?

Kakashi sighs.

"He has the mark of the curse, and I need to know how he would react."

Hiruzen looks at kakashi.

-What did you say?

Kakashi looks at the clan heads.

"You, I said that you saw him as a pet and that's why he treated you well, I told him about his pride.

Hiruzen sighs for a long time.

"I understand why you did it but I still can not make myself think it was a good thing.

Danzo looks at kakashi.

-What's the reaction?

Kakashi looks at Minato.

-He was consumed by the basic curse brand and his sharingan aroused, I believe he remembered the bad times of his life.

Fugaku is surprised by a half Uchiha being able to use the sharingan.

-How many tomoe?

Kakashi tries to remember.

-3 tomoes.

Fugaku and some members of the board are surprised because the 4 tomoe is obtained after much training of the uchihas to dominate it however Fugaku soon speaks.

-It may be that your anger or negative emotions influenced you the more because the more powerful the emotions the sharingan gets to some extent.

Danzo smiles internally.

"It seems he has problems with some konoha residents and we can not afford it."

Temporary jump (1 day later)

-What a beautiful ninja service.

The trio genin is taking garbage out of the river with little spears so they do not have to get soaked and kakashi is sitting reading his precious book, kakashi looks at his students and sees that Kain is not complaining.

"Looks like Kain's the most serious out here, why is it?"

Kain sighs.

-Although I feel hatred of being here collecting garbage, I recognize that we need to improve our team work and this helps to keep the village clean, only an idiot does not realize it.

Naruko yells at Kain for a screen called an idiot but he ignores her and sasuke laughs for a moment. After finishing his cleaning mission an anbu member appears in front of team 7.

"The hokage is ordering Kain to go immediately to the hokage's office.

Kain makes a surprise expression on Naruko and sasuke, kakashi sighs but already expected this.

"Why do I have to go?"

Anbu simply disappears and kakashi dispenses team 7 and leaves with Kain for the hokage's office.

-Kakashi sensei, did I do something wrong?

Kakashi stops walking and looks at Kain.

-Do not worry.

Kain nods, accepting Kakashi's words, after a few minutes they arrive at the office door and soon they enter. Upon entering Kain sees Uchiha Fugaku.

Flashback start.

\- So it is decided that Uchiha Fugaku will be guarded by sarutobi uchiha Kain.

Hiruzen sighs because he had to give up his guard of Kain and soon remembers Konohamaru, despite being a relatively isolated person, Kain was a friend of Konohamaru and even taught the youngest grandson in the art of being a ninja. Danzo seems to be satisfied and this infuriates Hiruzen.

-Kase Kain proves to be a danger to the village he will be.

End of flashback

Minato sees kain.

\- Sit down, Kain-kun.

Kain sits as ordered and then looks at the hokage.

-Why am I here?

Fugaku soon speaks.

-Because of your origins and the fact that you are half Uchiha and have awakened the Sharingan you will live in the Uchiha complex.

Kain coughs violently and everyone stares at him.

-Uchiha ... kinda was in the face since I had activated the sharingan but why should I go to the Uchiha complex?

Minato looks at Kain.

\- Being part Uchiha you would live in the complex, where will be trained by someone defined by fugaku and I regret to inform but you have no choice.

Kain starts laughing.

So because of a genkai keken I will have to let those who consider my family to go headlong into the nest of a bunch of strangers, okay HOKAGE - SAMA, I thank you for this immense opportunity.

Kakashi sighs, fugaku remains with an emotionless expression and Minato passes the hand in his own blond hair, shortly after a brief explanation Kain leaves with kakashi where they go to the house of hiruzen, during the journey Kain remains silent and kakashi continues to sigh. When Kain arrives he goes to his room where he quickly stores his small things in a storage parchment and when they leave the room, konohamaru appears.

\- Where are you going kain-onii san?

Kain freezes for a second and then opens his mouth to speak.

"Due to some situations that have not asked for my opinion, I will live in the uchiha complex.

Konohamaru is silent and can soon see a tear falling from his eyes.

"But I do not want you to go."

Kain shows an expression of guilt and sadness that surprises kakashi because he had never seen the boy so expressionless show something like that, Kain approaches and embraces konohamaru.

"You're just going to visit me and we'll keep playing."

Kain smirks his teeth as he runs his hand through the hair of Konohamaru and shortly thereafter kakashi and kain leave the house and head to the compound, the village is silent at 2 o'clock in the morning but the mood is sad for Kain. In another hidden place Danzo smiles.

Flashback

\- Commanded for ROOT where he will be commanded by Danzou until he becomes a fully loyal konoha ninja

End of flashback.

Danzo is happy because his words have convinced some clan heads and he is very eager to command a completely loyal Sharingan user.

Thanks for reading this far.

Vote to decide the sensei uchiha de kain

SHISUI

ITACHI

FUGAKU

Vote and favoritem the story and follow my profile.


	8. Chapter 8- Fight

N / A: Bem vindo ao novo capítulo da minha fanfic, peço que você comente o que pensa e alguma sugestão.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre o anime naruto ou seu mangá

Capítulo 8

Ao chegar no complexo vejo fugaku na entrada do complexo Uchiha, logo me aproximo dele.

-Recepcionista?

Eu ouço kakashi suspirando, fugaku olha para mim.

"Você vai ficar na minha casa até que seja decidido se você vai viver sozinho ou não."

Eu aceno positivamente, então kakashi diz adeus e eu sigo Fugaku, durante a nossa caminhada eu percebo que tudo está quieto mas percebo que já é madrugada.

"Algo que eu deveria saber?"

Eu tento quebrar o gelo que foi criado durante a nossa caminhada, fugaku me ignora e continua seguindo. Eu suspiro porque já posso imaginar os possíveis problemas que podem ocorrer.

\- Não fale alto demais, evite outros membros do clã uchiha porque você é meio uchiha e possivelmente será visto como um mestiço, ignore as possíveis ofensas e no caso de lutar eu quero que você não retalie e se afaste.

Concordo com a cabeça novamente e continuo seguindo-o, quando chegamos à casa de Fugaku, ele vai em direção ao corredor e abre uma porta; ao entrar, vejo uma cama e um armário.

-Não perca tempo consertando as coisas agora, descanse porque amanhã eu vou te apresentar os outros uchihas para que eles não pensem que é um invasor.

Fugaku sai da sala, eu sigo para a cama e coloco meus pergaminhos no chão, deito na cama.

"Vai ser um dia longo amanhã, vou ter que ver Sasuke, falar com um monte de uchiha, mal-humorado e orgulhoso"

Fecho os olhos e começo a repensar meus últimos dias, lembro do tempo que passei na academia e dos problemas que tive, embora muitos não gostassem de mim, o clã Hyuga era amigável depois do incidente.

Flashback.

Foi uma tarde perturbadora, por algum motivo, os membros da comunidade em nuvem tentando resolver problemas diplomáticos, ouvi vários comentários sobre isso e tentei perguntar ao meu avô que me disse para ficar em casa, depois de um tempo eu decidi sair para treinar.

"Nós vamos ter outra guerra?"

-Espero que não.

Enquanto ando pela aldeia, ouço os civis preocupados e posso entendê-los porque uma guerra deve ser aterrorizante, quando chego ao campo de treinamento que estava aberto para crianças e adultos treinar, vejo uma menina sentada na grama olhando no céu e eu fecho sentado ao seu lado.

-Olá.

A menina olha para mim e eu lembro quem ela era, Hyuga Hinata, a herdeira do clã.

Olá Oi

Eu lembro que ela é uma pessoa tímida, então um silêncio permanece por alguns segundos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Resolvi começar a conversa para deixá-la menos tensa.

-Observando a paisagem.

Ela olha para mim e eu abro os olhos, percebo que não vejo nojo ou medo nos olhos dela. Ela percebe minha expressão e o silêncio prevalece novamente até ela falar.

"Por que você ficou surpreso?"

Eu olho para ela e sorrio um pouco de um jeito natural e sem fingir.

"As pessoas tendem a olhar para mim de uma maneira ruim, eu ... eu não vi aquela má vontade em você ... Isso me deixou um pouco feliz.

Ela olha para o meu sorriso e sorri um pouco, eu sinto que estou corando levemente e logo eu pego uma pedra e jogo perto do rio fazendo ela chegar perto de atravessar o rio, Hinata olha para mim e então me imita e pode jogar o pedra até meio rio.

-Quase

Nós dois começamos a rir e depois de um tempo jogando um de seus subordinados chega perto de nós.

"Hinata-sama, devemos voltar ... o que ele está fazendo aqui.

Hinata percebe o olhar que eu havia falado.

\- Nós estávamos brincando.

O subordinado continua olhando para mim e logo sai levando Hinata com ele e eu abaixo da minha cabeça, mas logo eu ouço três palavras que me fazem feliz.

Até mais um dia.

Pequenas lágrimas caem do meu rosto e eu logo limpo meu rosto e começo meu treinamento. Eu perco a noção do tempo e quando percebo já está escuro.

"O vovô vai me matar."

Quando eu volto para a aldeia, eu ouço uma garota gritando e eu sigo o mais rápido que posso, depois de alguns segundos eu vejo um ninja da aldeia de nuvens tentando bater em uma garota que eu reconheço como Hinata, vendo ninjas segurando a cabeça dela de Hinata, eu pulo jogando minha única kunai em seu braço que funciona corretamente porque ele não me nota.

\- pirralho do caralho.

Ele a ignora e sai em minha direção rapidamente, eu mal posso me esquivar e perceber que o ninja começa a fazer selos de mão, então eu começo a fazê-lo com um dos únicos ninjutsu que eu tenho e ele grita.

-FIRE FIRE: JUTSU BOLA DE FOGO

-O RADIANCE: ONDA ELÉTRICA

Minha bola de fogo colide com o raio do inimigo e eu noto Hinata fugindo do lugar provavelmente para chamar o ninja de Konoha, então eu traço meu objetivo que é escapar também porque de jeito nenhum eu posso vencê-lo devido à minha idade e inexperiência, eu pisco meus olhos e devido a sua velocidade superior ele me soca cru causando danos a mim, os próximos 3 minutos foram como se fossem horas, eu recebo socos e chutes. Quando ele está prestes a me matar eu vejo que o próprio Hiruzen aparece para me salvar, meu avô chega dando um forte chute nas costelas do ninja inimigo e ele é cercado pela hyuga e o uchiha, vovô se aproxima de mim.

"Kain, você é meu neto?"

Eu sorrio um pouco e olho para o meu avô.

"Eu acho que eu quebrei um pouco."

Eu caio por causa da minha pequena resistência e estou inconsciente, ouvi dizer que meu avô que é conhecido por sua tranquilidade está enfurecido e ele até bateu o ninja inimigo, acordando no outro dia já curado aparentemente devido a Tsunade, o chefe do O clã hyuga está sentado ao meu lado e percebe que eu acordei, ele espera que eu tome minha água e seja atendido pelos médicos e decide falar comigo.

"Eu aprecio você salvando minha filha."

Estou surpreso em vê-lo se curvar para mim.

"Não faça isso senhor, eu apenas fiz o que era certo e ela foi gentil comigo.

Ele olha para mim e sorri, então seu irmão gêmeo e outras hyugas aparecem e me agradecem por ajudar a salvar a herdeira do clã, me ofereceram títulos e dinheiro, mas eu recusei educadamente porque eu não tinha ganância por dinheiro ou coisas assim .

"Basta perguntar se algum dia eu preciso de ajuda com algo que você possa me ajudar.

Hisashi e os outros concordaram com isso, o Raikage tentou ameaçar que outra guerra começaria porque seu diplomata estava ferido, mas Minato explicou tudo e lembrou-se do raikage de quem mudou todo o curso da guerra, a suposta guerra foi evitada e apesar de ter o apoio das hyugas (pelo menos do ramo principal) e de ter ajudado, alguns civis encontraram exagero e me trataram da mesma maneira que sempre.

Fim do flashback

Enquanto Kain estava dormindo, os membros do ramo principal e alguns anciões hyuga estavam reunidos.

"Não podemos deixá-lo cair nas mãos de Shimura Danzo.

Os membros presentes na reunião concordam com as palavras do atual chefe do clã.

**Obrigado pela leitura até agora, peço-lhe para comentar o que você encontrou e suas opiniões sobre este fanfic como isso me motiva a continuar ou ... Pare**


	9. Chapter 9

A / N: Oh my god, almost 600 people saw my fanfic (593), when I saw that hit that joy to know that there are people accompanying kkkk, thank everyone who is reading is fanfic and following her. You are 10000000 note.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its manga

Chapter 9-New Family.

I do not realize that I fall asleep, hours go by and when I wake up with sounds of someone calling me I see a person I recognize in the same mood.

-Uchiha Itachi.

He looks at me as if evaluating me, but I do not show him being bothered by him.

"Kain-kun, my mother is calling you to come and have breakfast with us.

I must have made a funny look because I saw him start to smile a little, I force a cough and then I get up.

-I'm on my way.

He leaves my room, I release the storage seal by making some clothes fall to the floor, pick some of them and go to the bathroom where I start to bathe. After a quick shower I dress and go to the kitchen, I see that Sasuke, sasuke's mother and her brother are seated. Soon I sit in the available place and the matriarch of the uchiha clan speaks.

\- I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku left early to go to the Uchiha clan precinct and soon must return.

I notice that his tone of voice is calm, soon the breakfast begins and no doe we get a subject until sasuke decides to speak.

"Dad said you're going to stay here, but you did not tell me the reason, can you tell me what it is?"

Mikoto sighs, Itachi is curious because his father did not say anything, I finish taking my coffee and I look at sasuke, I channel my chakra in my eyes making the sharingan manifest, although before I did not know that I owned the sharingan that did not me prevented him from learning about the konoha clans and some of his Doujutsus. Sasuke starts coughing strangely and Itachi looks at me and I can tell he understood why I was here.

\- I'm Uchiha Sarutobi Kain, you can choose what to call me.

I cut off the chakra flow that was in my eyes causing my sharingan to be disabled.

\- How long have you had sharingan and who are your parents, if you own sharingan then someone from here should be your relative.

Sasuke asks me and I reflect.

"I do not think he knows who his parents are, or the superiors of the village, because if they knew he would have been here before."

I nod positively to Itachi's explanation, then informs Sasuke that my sharingan manifested himself in survival training, he accepts my answer and goes back to being quiet. Minutes pass, and soon Fugaku returns.

\- Kain, come with me.

Sasuke watches and Itachi speaks.

"Dad, will you take him to where?"

Fugaku looks at Itachi.

-He must know the complex, the others should see him and I should introduce him to the elders of the clan

I see that Itachi opens his mouth to say something but gives up, I follow Fugaku and during our way I see children and adults watching me, I bet that many here think that I am an intruder. During a few minutes of walking we arrived in front of a temple.

"Kain, I ask you to speak only when they speak to you."

I nod my head positively, as we enter the temple I see some old men sitting in some chairs looking at each other and a huge round table in front of them, we keep on approaching and soon I see Fugaku looking at them.

"We have a subject to discuss."

An old man looks at me.

"What's this kid doing here?"

The other elders begin to stare at me but Fugaku speaks louder for them to hear.

\- He is Sarutobi Kain, recently it was discovered that he is also an Uchiha.

Some of them look at me.

"It seems that his father has succeeded in accomplishing his ambition."

Fugaku looks at them and tells them to be quiet.

"How come my father, they know something ..."

An old woman laughs.

"He should not even have roused the sharingan, a mongrel of unclean blood would not be able to get something like that.

I smile a little and Fugaku looks at me and I understand what he wants me to do, as soon as my chakra flows into my eyes activating the sharingan, I realize that the elders start making expressions of surprise and this amuses me.

"He stole those eyes, take it out."

Fugaku looks at them and speaks in a cool, authoritative voice.

-It's enough of this clownishness, it's already been decided that he will be in the clan with us and it was at the orders of the hokage-sama, as the leader of the Uchiha clan I just came to warn them and if they have complaints talk to me now or stay still.

They all shut up and internally I start to laugh like a maniac because these old men are mere relics who think they are the ones who rule the clan.

-Let's go.

I go back to Fugaku and when we leave the temple he makes me follow him to a house that is near the temple, he knocks on the door until a boy opens it.

-Shisui-kun, could show the Uchiha complex to Kain.

Shisui looks at me.

-Of course.

I look back at fugaku.

"What should I do after that?"

He thinks a little, but soon he speaks.

\- I talked to Minato_ and he agreed to leave you free today, to adapt to your new home._

_Fugaku makes a hand signal and disappears in a swirl of leaves, I look at shisui._

_-Let's go?_

_He agrees and starts showing me the clan complex, did not know that the Uchihas had a unique training, the tour itself is not very surprising and comparing the locations I realize that the Uchiha complex is well away from the village but solved not comment._

_"Are you half-breed then?"_

_I look at shisui._

_-Yes._

_A silence spreads for a few seconds but shisui soon speaks._

_-Do you want to practice?_

_YES, THE BEST UCHIHA IS ALIVE HUAHUAHUA, kidding aside, I'm thinking of changing Kain's outfit and I'm also accepting suggestions of his equipment and possible friends, thank you for all my readers follow up here and until tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10- Win?

A / N: When I launch a chapter in the afternoon I do not release the chapter of dawn, I've been tired and busy these 2 days. Anyway I would like to thank you for reading my fanfic, so follow my story and read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over the naruto work.

Chapter 10

I do not know why I agreed to fight Shisu but it's too late to regret it, after I agreed to fight him, I was taken to the Uchiha training camp where some children stood watching us. I look back at Shisui.

-Valendo everything?

He puts a hand on her chin and thinks for a moment.

-Yes.

I sigh, although I do not know him very much, I remember his fame as one of Konoha's most powerful and fast Uchihas.

-We can?

I agree and soon activate my sharingan, Shisui activates his sharingan and soon I see 3 tomoes, he looks into my eyes.

"So you have two tomes?"

I get confused a bit, always knew the standard stages of the sharingan and I am reflecting the reason that I can predict the movements of kakashi having 2 tomoes.

"I never stopped to notice that.

I advance against Shisui with my active sharingan, I try to begin a physical fight where I take advantage of my smaller stature to try to hit his torso, when I approach jump with a kick that he blocks with his arm, then he holds my foot and throws me a little back, as I compose I get a strong kick in the stomach and shisui hits a blow to my head forcing me to look down.

-Hn

The moment he lifts his right leg I kick the left in the intention to knock him down but the bastard holds my arm as he falls throwing all his weight against the ground, I am in despair I get a quick knee on his arm but it is useless. As we are on the ground I start to roll to the left and he does this by going right, we both do a sequence of hand seals where we use our jutsus.

-FIRE FIRE: BIG FIRE BALL

Both balls of fire collide causing a rise in the flames and causing some adults to appear to see the fight, I did not notice that in a few minutes there were about 30 adults and some children watching our fight, in those mere 10 minutes of fighting I caught that not even a child who made a mess would catch, Shisui's movements are precise, fast and very strong but I also managed to inflict damage on him, but it did not change the fact that I caught enough. In the heat of the battle I did not notice that my sharingan had improved due to the adrenaline and the emotion that was happening.

-aff.. aff.. Where is the penalty against a child?

Shisui looks at me and smiles.

"I'm going slowly against you.

I knew this but I heard it so it made me feel discouraged, Shisui advances again at great speed and brings a sequence of punches to my face and stomach, he pulls his fist back and hits my belly and I start to smile.

-You are mine.

I raise my right hand and then I scream.

Snake Style: Great advancement of viboras.

My right arm releases an extra layer of something that soon takes the form of a snake that curls into the right arm of shisui, it begins to get heavy and bites its arm injecting its venom, I smile but soon I receive a punch in the face that does With that my world goes out. When I wake up I see that I am in my room in the Uchihas house, I get up and go to the room where I meet the Uchiha family together, I realize that it is night and shisui is waving.

\- I lost in an incredible way

Sasuke smiles a little, Itachi keeps watching me and Shisui breaks the silence.

It was fun but what was that jutsu?

Everyone looks at me and I soon sigh and tell them about my jutsu.

Flashback

Grandpa was talking to me about the training, after a while he decides to get to his point.

-I called someone to teach him

My eyes widen a little and he realizes it.

"Kain, you realize you have affinity for snakes, do not you?"

I sigh

-Yes

He looks back at the nearby trees.

-The person I found to train you also has this affinity, her name is Mitarashi Anko, a jounin who specializes in this style of combat

He tells me about her and her training method, after a few minutes I go to my bedroom to sleep. At dawn I follow near the forest of death already prepared, during my course I notice a lady with many bags of food and I offer her help and she accepts, after helping I follow again to the forest and when I arrive at the place I see Anko already me waiting.

-Because of a brat

I sigh.

"I was only five minutes late because I helped a lady;

She rolls her eyes and tells me about her, things she already knew and kept silent.

"Fights, dangos and drills"

I think to myself and notice that she is simple with her likes but I notice she also has that bad look on me and I sigh.

"Tired of listening to snake boy.

I look at her.

-You have something against me?

She looks surprised.

-Why do you think that?

I watch her and notice that her behavior has changed a bit.

"People look at me strangely, I did not do anything wrong, but they look like a monster on me and I've learned to see these bad looks.

A silence spreads through the place, she approaches me and puts her hand on my head.

"Being honest, I have a problem, but it's not with you, it's your father.

My eyes widen as I realize she must know who my father is.

-Who is he?

She looks at me and I see that her eyes are sad, I sigh going back to control my breath that was panting.

"I can not talk about it."

I get angry but soon I calm down and nod my head in understanding, after this short conversation our training began. Weeks of training in the forest almost every day and she showed me how to use the snakes for defense and attack, one thing I noticed was that my snakes tend to be white with small black segments, it was made clear that my snakes did not possess a strong poison that could be launched by them but bites that spread small electrical amounts of chakra and paralyzing venom in the opponent, my body also has antibodies to fight infections. My friendship with Anko improved after the conversation, it seemed that the image of my father bothered her but not knowing who it is made my understanding difficult.

End of Flashback

After clarifying the question of where I learned the technique and with whom, Shisui smiled and left the room leaving the other Uchihas looking at me in an odd way.

Sorry to have disappeared, it was because of the fatigue that I work in a nightclub and I leave there at 2 o'clock in the morning, my day is well ... complicated because I am studying to try to pass 3 tests and in case I fail I will have to do the 3 year high school again. I ask you to follow my fanfic and comment what they found


	11. Nota do autor

Author's Note

I will do a chapter every 2 days, that is, the last one was day 03 so I will do 5th day or I know I got lost at those 6 am


	12. Chapter 12

A / N: Guess who it is … That's even the biggest fanfic author (Confidence that I do not have is ok) Anyway I'm happy that 844 people have seen my humble fanfic, I ask them to comment what they think, because that motivates me Continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over the anime naruto or your manga, only my created character and new bows.

Chapter 11

I describe Team 7 as a group of strange people, a sensei reading his beloved pornography outdoors, an uchiha who wants to outdo his brother and has many fangirls upsetting him, a uzumaki who lives talking about friendships and has me a boy " normal "who lives his day to day trying to do right. 3 days of rest were enough for me to form an opinion on the uchihas.

"Full of self, average arrogance and a little companionship"

This last part caught me off guard but soon I understood that since they were all from the same clan they helped each other and even if I was a filthy mestizo in the eyes of some, in others I was seen as something curious due to being different. My stay at Sasuke's house was enjoyable so far because Mikoto treats me as if I were his son, Itachi is neutral but it was wise, Sasuke was himself and Fugaku did not show any problems against me, the uchihas I liked the most are Itachi and shisui because of their knowledge. I stopped thinking about it and focused on the current situation.

"But dad, we're hunting that stupid cat every week, I want something more challenging.

Minato laughs to chill the mood and kakashi speaks.

– Education lesson was not taught to me and I think the family should have done it.

I remember the naruko reaction because I live in the Uchiha complex.

Flashback

"Are you going to become a boring, arrogant person like sasuke?"

I sigh and shake my head negatively, sasuke begins to argue with her about her bad behavior towards the uchihas, kakashi continues to read her book without caring

End of FlashBack

Minato sighs and then looks at our team.

\- I'll give you a mission to rank C.

Naruko begins to speak loudly demonstrating his happiness, sasuke smiles a little, kakashi sighs again by the bad behavior of his student and I remain without saying anything.

"You're very quiet, Kain.

Damn, I'm going to stop thinking about myself in these situations because it always ends up starting some conversation about me.

"I have nothing to say about Hokage sama.

Naruko looks at me with a confused expression but hums back over the mission until Minato beats his hand on the table and calls his attention.

"You must escort a wave builder to your place of work, which is a little far from Konoha, you may enter.

I look at the person and I let out a loud sigh

"A bunch of kids, do I really want to be protected by them?"

Naruko begins to complain about the unnecessary comment of the builder until minato guarantees that we are capable, Tazuna introduces himself and soon looks at me.

"You can not talk?"

A small vein appears on my forehead, I hate having to endure drunks and those smells of alcohol and then smile looking at Tazuna.

"Do not you know how to be a decent person who does not get drunk on the drink?"

A silence spreads across the room and sasuke laughs breaking the weather but soon becomes quiet. Seriously of all people soon Sasuke breaks the mood and I hoping the retarded would do something.

"Anyway, I'd like to let the pleasant team know that the mission starts in 2 hours and I want them to prepare

Minato looks at kakashi and then orders the children and tazuna to withdraw.

-What a sensei occasion.

Minato looks at his student.

"Do not lose sight of Kain and remember the real mission.

Kakashi shakes his head in a positive way showing that he understood the orders and then disappears in the small hurricane of leaves.

Upon returning to the uchiha complex next to sasuke we continue in silence until we get home, upon entering we realize that mikoto is not at home and soon I go to my room with the purpose of preparing myself.

Hello, Kain.

I see Shisui watching me.

-What are you doing here?

He looks at me and then takes out a parchment and makes a sequence of hand seals and strikes the parchment releasing a short sword with the uchiha's symbol.

\- I liked how you act and from now on I will be your great 2 sensei.

I look surprised but then return to my normal.

"Why the sword?"

He holds the sword and hands it to me.

"A gift of initiation for having the great honor of learning from me.

He speaks in a happy and serious tone that makes me think.

Okay … But I'm going on a possibly long mission.

He smiles and then looks at me.

"Then you can put into practice what you learned from me."

I watch him and then ignore him and start picking up my things.

-Do not ignore me.

I start looking at him.

"You beat me up in that fight and I did not learn anything from that just how to get a Uchiha.

He laughs loudly.

-Your sharingan is definitive 3-tone now, before you were 2 and from what I heard of fugaku in relation to your fight against kakashi you temporarily activated the 3 tomoes.

I start looking at him.

"You're not a standard Uchiha.

He looks back at the sword he gave me.

-Great part of our clan is somewhat reserved because they believe they are superior, but I must say that we are near the end.

I get my eyebrows half lifted with those words.

-As well?

He sighs and soon becomes serious, he closes his eyes and soon opens showing his shan-shaped sharingan holding me in a genjutsu, looking around I see only an orange landscape and shisui looking at me.

"I will not tell you everything, but if you show that you deserve my full confidence, I will show you the whole truth."

I keep looking around.

"But where is this?"

He stares at me.

"That is the power of my Mangekyou Sharingan.

In the next chapter you will know some things related to the uchiha conflict, sorry to have gone was due to fatigue and laziness, I ask you to follow my fanfic and add to the favorites


	13. duvidas

Author's Note

I wonder if the translation is right

I use an application when translating into English and I was in doubt if you are understanding

If possible, confirm yes or no.


	14. Chapter 13

A / N: Sorry for the delay to post the new chapter, I'm busy these days and I'll do my best to post 2 or 3 chapters a week, I ask you to suggest possible pairing or do you prefer naruko and kain?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime or manga anime naruto

Chapter 12

-This is the power of sharingge mangekyou.

I see that strange format and I am surprised because it is something new and soon I open my mouth to speak but I am interrupted.

-Yes, you can evolve your sharingan to reach that stage with some requirements.

I start to look at shisui.

-Requirements?

He shakes his head and the scene of the genjutsu changes showing some uchiha passing in the Village.

– Those who made that situation of kyubi

-They are very strict.

And several insults and negative thoughts about Uchihas. I see several Uchihas gathered in a very large residence arguing about something.

-What is it?

The illusion made by the mangekyou sharingan disappears and I return to the real world.

"The rest will know in another moment my dear disciple.

Soon I see Shisui disappear in a swirl of leaves, one thing that makes me very angry is when they start to talk about something important but soon stop.

\- 10

I sigh and breathe in the air to calm myself down, I was angry that it was gone, but then I was happy and curious about the power of the sharingan, mangekyou and this case of the Uchihas. I hear sasuke calling me and then I store my things and put the shisui sword on a storage parchment.

Let's go on our first mission.

I follow to the room where I see mikoto hugging sasuke.

-Mother's little toy

He looks at me with embarrassment and a little anger in his eyes, Mikoto moves away from Sasuke and hugs me.

-I did not forget you.

I remain silent but with wide eyes, because she's hugging me, I'm just an annoying visitor here.

"Do not hurt yourself, you're part of the family."

These words are pounding in my head the moment I hear them but I decide to move away from her and I leave the house next to sasuke, I follow my path in silence and when arriving at the entrance of the village I realize that naruko and the other 2 did not arrive. Sasuke watches me and then speaks.

"I want to bet the naruko is going to get all disorganized."

A few minutes pass, and soon I can see that kakashi and tazuna are approaching. I'm surprised and then I look kakashi.

-Or now I thought I'd be 4 hours late SENSEI

He looks at me and speaks in a happy tone.

"Today I found a lucky cat that made me come early.

Sasuke starts to cough and I sigh. 10 minutes pass and me and the other 3 can hear certain words.

I slept, espereeeeeeeeememmmmmmm

I tap both my hands on my face as I start counting the numbers again, Sasuke closes his eyes and breathes in a controlled manner. Naruko arrives with a large bag full of equipment

"I slept for a while, and when I woke up, my mother gave a speech about responsibility.

I simply look at kakashi.

-Can we go now?

He nods his head and then we follow to our goal, our walk is slow because tazuna does not have the experience to follow us in a way that a standard ninja is accustomed to. Naruko spent all the time talking and this made me angry because of the lack of professionalism she has, Sasuke talked to her and I realized that for several times they kept looking at me but I decided to ignore it.

Let's camp here.

Following the order, from kakashi I begin to observe the place is near a forest and I can say that it is beautiful due to the moon cause a nice brightness, around us there are some trees but not many.

\- Who's on the first shift?

I'm surprised to hear something useful coming out of naruko's mouth instead of a useless chat, Kakashi approaches us.

"Me and Kain will be on watch in the first round and after 3 hours you stay, we'll alternate until dawn and doubles.

Kakashi walks away and calls me to follow him, I follow his command and approach him.

\- Can you enable sharingan normally?

I nod positively and soon activate my sharingan, Kakashi looks into my eyes.

\- One tip about sharingan is that you can not leave it on for too long as it can cause a severe headache.

I stand and listen to him.

-I see you have the 3 tomoes, as you should already know your sharingan now accompanies the movements of the enemies but you do not have the experience and so you should be careful. After we complete this mission, we will train and I will teach you one thing or another to help you.

I was surprised by this decision to help me because I thought he did not care.

-Thank you sensei.

Kakashi smiles though the mascass interferes.

"Kain, I know you're very mature and smart for people your age, so I need you to keep a secret and I want you to understand.

I get confused but soon I notice that a girl about my age or a little older with a blue shirt and big brown trousers, leaves the forest and approaches the kakashi and soon hands him a paper,

-Sensei?

Kakashi walks away from this woman and then they talk, she goes back to the forest after 5 minutes and kakashi comes to me.

"Our client has decided to change plans.

I make a confused expression.

-But Tazuna is sleeping.

Kakashi sighs.

-In fact Tazuna hired us but there is another person who paid more on this mission

I look at kakashi as he looks up at the sky.

-Who?

He looks back at me.

"One of the richest men in the world, Gato owns a big company and hired us.

Elsewhere 2 people are face to face.

"Kabuto, I need you to watch a certain boy when he returns to the village of the leaf.

Kabuto puts on his glasses and then looks at his master.

-Who?

The sannin laughs and then looks at Kabuto.

-My son Kain.

I ask you to comment what you found, suggestions for pairing and something that you want to appear in the story and so I will, because the voice of the people is the voice of the author


	15. pensamentos

**A / N: Sorry for the delay to post the new chapter, I ask you to comment on what they think of the fanfic, I am making my story based on what I believe the ninjas should do because everything is not joy, peace and love. 1233 views**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its manga, only my created character and new bows with changes**

Inherited Thoughts

Kabuto looks at Orochimaru.

"Though he has his blood, for what reason have you been watching him?"

Orochimaru laughs and then looks at Kabuto smiling slightly.

"He is strong, agile, has the sharingan and is a copy of me changed with that slight loyalty to the village of the leaf.

**POV Kain**

The surveillance was not very useful because it had no problem other than Naruko complaining of boredom, I get bored just remembering and I focus on the road again.

"Is it too far to get there?"

Tazuna turns to talk to me.

– We''re almost there.

I hear naruko breathe loudly but still holding that mocking smile on her face, Sasuke keeps talking to kakashi and I get more bored due to lack of subject.

**POV KAKASHI**

When he will stop talking to me

When Sasuke stops talking to me about elemental nations, I pick up my book and begin to read it and turn around looking at the path we've been making the team look back but my purpose is to observe Kain at this point, I see that he looks fine and then sighed.

Just a few more minutes

Flashback (Those flashbacks we love and can not miss in any naruto fanfic)

1 week ago

Minato starts looking at kakashi.

– Sensei Murder, Team 7 is prepared for a C rank mission or even rank B

Minato sighs.

"Kakashi, although I know Team 7 is a lot stronger than the vast majority of genin teams, you and I both know their teamwork is not very good.

Kakashi is quiet and begins to think about the words of the sensei, he begins to reminisce the dynamics of his team.

"You may be right.

Minato looks at kakashi and raises an eyebrow.

-As the staff is individually.

Kakashi sits in his chair and sighs with a slight hint of disappointment.

Naruko and Sasuke are good at fighting, if they know each other and know how to work together but then the problem comes in. They can not include Kain in this dynamic because they do not know him properly and Kain does not seem to care about their behavior towards him.

Minato nods.

"Hyuzen warned me about kain's indifferent behavior toward others.

Kakashi runs a hand on his own neck.

-More rank D missions to try to improve your teamwork.

End of flashback

**3 People pov**

The group of ninjas arrives at the small village and tazuna turns to talk to the ninja group.

"Do not be deceived much about our village.

Tazuna heads towards his house and the ninjas follow him. Along the way Kain notices that the people of the village are watching them and he also realizes that they are thin and dirty.

"They look like beggars."

I speak low but Naruko listens to me and opens his mouth to speak.

"Do not talk about those people like that.

She speaks in a high-pitched tone causing kakashi, sasuke to hear her but soon sasuke puts her hand in her mouth interrupting Naruko's speech.

-Stop dobe

Naruko gets more angry but decides not to say anything more, after a few minutes walking we arrive at the house of tazuna, it knocks on the door and after a few moments a young woman opens the door.

\- Welcome back

The young girl reveals herself to be the daughter of Tazuna and invites us to enter the house, as we enter we talk about this village.

– That's why we're building this bridge.

**Kain pov**

I'm surprised to know why the bridge was built, it's going to change the lives of this people and I have a bad feeling about this mission but I buried those thoughts in the back of my mind after a few hours, I realize it's night and soon kakashi enters my room.

"Let's talk outside now.

I nod positively and follow him until we are alone outside the house and a little away, kakashi observes me but I decide to speak first.

-What is the real mission itself?

He sighs.

"Cat hired us to make sure this bridge is built."

My eyebrows widen.

-But that would not hurt his business and so he would lose money

Kakashi is a little quiet but soon speaks.

-Yes, initially yes but for what it seems he intends to command this village and doing this he will have more profit, there is a resistance as you know and our job is to kill them if they try to disrupt the cat plans.

My breathing starts to get faster.

-Konoha talks about the will to fire and helping others, why are we giving desperation to these people?

Kakashi looks up at the sky a little and looks back at me.

– Yes, we are ninjas and even if we do things that are cruel against others, we have to do that's because we fight for the village and with that Konoha mission money will thrive more.

I look at Kakashi and I'm thoughtful.

"I do not have any feelings about this people but this feeling is so bad"

I open my mouth to speak but kakashi speaks before.

-We are not always the right ones but to achieve something we must overthrow others.

**KAKASHI POV**

God, all this I'm talking about goes against what I believe but Kain is the only one at this point that I can explain this distorted way of things, it seems like something I would say as a child

But he needs to know the truth about the ninja world. He is thinking about knocking down the others and then I see a faint smile that fades from his face.

"I got Sensei, will you talk to the other 2 about our true mission?"

I look at him.

"What do you think your comrades are going to talk about?"

He reflects for a few minutes and then opens his mouth to speak.

\- Sasuke will not like it but will understand, Naruko will make scandals about it and will probably argue something childish about the situation being bad.

I put my hand on his head and I wiggle it messing up his hair.

-You're totally correct, I'll talk to her tomorrow so go to bed now, because tomorrow we'll talk to our client about what he wants to do.

Kain shakes his head positively and returns to the house.

You can leave now.

I see a man coming towards me with a sword on his back.

-The boy seems to have potential.

I smile behind my mask.

-Gato hired you too zabuza momochi the hidden gas demon

**I would like to say that changes will occur as I said before, I ask you to comment on what you found in the chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**A / N: Welcome to my humble fanfic and I would like to thank you for the 1485 views, you are epic, I ask you to comment on your opinions**

Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its manga;

Ninja path

**Kakashi POV**

– Why are you here?

Zabuza watches me and then speaks in a calm tone.

"Cat hired me to protect the little farm where he is."

I sigh.

"I thought you were planning something else.

Zabuza shakes his head making a sound of the stage.

"There are some criminals near this little village and Cat does not want them to disturb the bridge."

My brow furrows a little.

– What''s their rank?

Zabuza laughs a little and then speaks with a cheerful tone in his voice.

-Rank A and maybe 2 S rank according to my information

3 people pov

While zabuza and kakashi talk, Kain is sleeping near sasuke because they are sharing the same room, the mark of Kain's curse spreads and soon he finds himself in a huge dark room.

**Kain POV**

I notice that I'm in another place again.

-I think it's my mental landscape, maybe I can do something.

I concentrate and soon the whole place changes to a huge grassy field, I start to walk a little until I see a shadow in front of me.

-Hello again Orochimaru.

The shadow is steady making its true appearance, I see its long black hair, its snake eyes and its pale skin. I feel that I am seeing myself with a greater age but soon I am distancing that thought.

"Kain, I see you did not tell me about your village allies."

I can see those half-golden eyes watching me and then I sigh.

"I do not see why I should tell you about them."

Orochimaru looks at me a little more and then looks at the surrounding landscape.

-Why is the mental landscape?

I get confused and he notices this but decides not to say anything and waits for my answer.

"Seems calm to me and somehow reassuring.

Orochimaru walks a bit and I follow him still confused why I should be here.

"Why did you call me?"

He stops walking and turns to face me;

"I know you a little more about your development at the gym and I want to know more about you.

I cross my arms and remain with my face expressionless.

-I'm 13 years old and want to know what?

**Orochimaru POV**

When I see Kain I get a little surprised, our appearances are very similar and I had theories that he would be more like the uchihas but to see him I realized at the same time that he can have his utilities.

"Kain, I want to see you in person in the future.

I see that his facial expression changes a little and then he opens his mouth to speak.

"I … I can think about it, I've researched you and I understood right away the reason why I'm treated differently.

A flash of joy appears within me but I choose to ignore and I keep hearing what he says.

\- I want to know more about my birth itself, my mother who is?, for what purpose I was born.

I can feel your doubts, insecurity and even a twinge of fear but I remain with my smile as I look at him.

"I'll explain everything when the time comes, but I want you to know that I expect something in return, I know you do not agree, but there's something I want in Konoha and when the time comes you'll have to help me."

He agrees shaking his head positively.

-Right.

He keeps watching my face.

-I can feel your Kain chakra, although this is not your real name and it may seem strange to hear this from me but be careful there are enemies that for your level are strong.

Kain looks down and then watches me again.

-Thanks for the information.

I start undoing the link causing the landscape to begin to fade and kain seems a bit scared.

"Do not worry, I'm just undoing our contact and soon you'll go back to normal sleep.

**3 people POV**

The landscape begins to change and before kain and orochimaru undo the connection orochimaru speaks.

"Take care of my son.

Kain goes back to sleep normally but Sasuke is awake watching Kain, he sees the marks beginning to disappear.

-But that's bullshit.

Sasuke opens the windows and the sunlight illuminates Kain's face, making the same wake up.

-So early

Sasuke laughs and then speaks.

-3, 2, 1

The door opens with great force making a loud noise leaving Kain stressed, the person passes through the door and Kain can see that she is the problematic blonde.

-What the fuck is this Naruko?

**Naruko POV**

-Time to wake up.

I smile but soon I'm embarrassed by what I see, Kain gets up without his shirt showing his muscles

-Perverted

I turn and start to leave the room but I hear what he says.

"I know you read those immoral books of Jiraya sama.

I start to walk faster going to the kitchen where I see again and daughter of the tazuna.

Kakashi POV

I watch the breakfast that was offered and I sigh a little thinking about the consequences of what I am going to say but it is necessary. After breakfast I inform the 3 children to follow me, I see that there is no one else nearby and soon naruko speaks.

-Kakashi sensei, why brought us here?

I sigh again and Kain watches me with a faint smile.

"The boy knows what's going to happen"

I think and then I have an idea and I speak loudly with Kain.

-Joken now

He gets serious and understands my real reason for my challenge.

"You're the one who should give the sensei news.

Sasuke and naruko are watching us and after 5 minutes I convince him to play joken po.

-JO KEN PO

I play scissors and he rocks, he raises his arms in celebration and I sigh and he speaks loudly.

– You owe me 1 new jutsu

He starts laughing and I look at the others 2.

"Tuna is not our real client.

Naruko is confused and sasuke thinks.

-Who's the real customer.

I look at them.

-The owner of the cat industries

Naruko and Sasuke are surprised and soon speak loudly.

"He's evil and he's mistreating this people.

I see Kain laughing as he is leaning against a tree and soon Naruko turns to him and speaks.

"You do not mind, do you already know?"

Kain laughs more and then for a slight sensation of malice and joy.

-We are ninjas, we should be prepared to work with bad people and yes I already knew about it

Sasuke is clearly looking annoyed at this mission but he stares at me.

-And now

I speak in a calm tone.

-Let's find our client

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you choose.**

**Naruko X OC**

**FU X OC**

**Another suggestion **

**Suggestion of possible skill in relation to KAIN (Element, clothing, sharingan, etc.)**


	17. Mentality

**A / N: Sorry for the delay, I'm doing my homework and studying for the exams, as of April 7th I'll be freer to do the chapters. About voting is**

**Naruko x OC (2)**

**Fuu x Oc (1)**

**Ino X Oc (0)**

**Hinata X Oc (1)**

**Thanks for the 1621 views so far and the vote is thus due to send a message in the private.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its universe, only I am entitled on the modifications, personages OC and new arcs.**

_Mentality_

**3 PEOPLE POV**

The ninja group heads towards where Cat is on the course Naruko has complained a lot about having to know this at the last minute.

"Why do we only know this now?"

Kakashi sighs and sasuke watches curiously.

"I'll explain later, but first we have to get to where our client is."

Naruko sighs and then looks at Kain.

"I'm still disappointed that you did not tell us about it."

Kain shrugs his shoulders, expressing an expression that says, "I do not care.

-Our sensei gave the order and I followed her .. What's the problem.

**Sasuke POV**

I still can not understand why the hokage had not informed us about the real client and our true mission. What bothered me the most was the fact that Kain knew the real client and did not tell us.

Stop talking, Dobe.

**3 People Pov**

Naruko turns to look at Sasuke and sighs. After a while walking the group arrives to the front of a gold-plated gate and naruko is the first to comment.

"I do not like how this mission is going to be ... kakashi sensei, can not we change that?"

Kakashi sighs while looking Naruko but before he can speak Kain intrudes and squeezes the bell that is in the gate and soon speaks.

-Naruko, we are ninjas and we have to be prepared to perform missions of this style because it is a simple thing compared to other missions. Think about it, you can have missions of torture and innocent killing and even if we are against it it is still our job.

Sasuke opens his mouth and then speaks.

"As much as I do not like it as much as you do, but it's our mission."

Before we can continue our conversation, a guard appears and looks at us.

-What are you doing here?

Kakashi approaches the gate and looks at the guard.

"We're the ninjas hired by Mr. Cat, we're here to talk about what he wants from us during the mission."

The guard nods and soon opens the gate after seeing the bandanas on the head of kakashi, naruko and sasuke. Kain's bandana has been changed from place to place and now stands on his right arm firmly trapped, the group follows the only path that is shown and all the way Naruko talks about his discontent about this mission and sasuke agrees, kakashi and kain only hear. Kakashi remains quiet because he understands the side of the girl who was treated like a hero because he keeps the kyubi inside and understands that the young uchiha is frustrated to have to work for someone bad being that he wants to be the head of the konoha police headquarters but who surprised him the most was Kain for showing that he is willing to carry out the mission with professionalism and willingness according to his short speech

**Somewhere else**

Minato watches the door in front of him and is lost in his own thoughts.

"Should I have warned about the real mission … She would not understand"

This moment of reflection lasts a few minutes with the opening of the door showing the 3 elders of Konoha, koharu, homura and dance. The old woman being the first to speak.

"Why did you send the snake boy on a mission out of town?"

Homura speaks next.

"Do not you think it dangerous to send him on a mission knowing who he is, son?"

Strangely, Danzo keeps silent as he watches the whole situation unfold. Minato watches the two elders and soon sighs because he knows they think in an old and rather crude way.

-He needs experience and team 7 needed a mission

The two elders open their mouths to speak but Minato interrupts them by speaking first.

-In addition, I am the hokage and my word is law and you are trying to question my decision

Minato releases a strong intention to kill that causes the 2 old men to shut up.

"Get out of my room now, you two."

The two elders retire and soon Danzo sits in the chair and watches Minato.

"I thought I was going to say something about Kain leaving the village, Danzo.

Danzo observes Minato and soon decides to speak.

"I agree that the boy needs experience, and this mission may be what he needs.

Minato faces Danzo.

"I know you want him."

Danzo smiles a little and then returns to his standard expression.

"Actually, he's strong, intelligent, and from what my agents reported he's a shinobi who carries out his missions with total will.

Minato looks at Danzo.

"You've been watching him without informing me.

Danzo looks at Minato who shows an expression of mild anger.

"In fact, I had to observe ra have an idea of what Orochimaru's son is capable of and I must say that he has trained well and has total focus, techniques and thoughts of a ROOT ninja or even anbu if he is trained properly.

A sound can be heard and soon shows to be Hiruzen.

"It's a shame he will not do that.

Danzo looks at Hiruzen.

"Why are you against him being part of something bigger?"

Hiruzen sighs and then looks serious again.

-He is a good boy and despite having a strong mentality if he gets into a group so he can become an Orochimaru that despite being loyal the village will prove to be quite reserved and probably could end up having the same fate as the father and becoming a traitor.

Minato gets up.

-In the future case he wants and I see that he is prepared I will authorize his entrance in Anbu.

**Somewhere else.**

-YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS.

Naruko screams when talking against cat and soon Kakashi speaks loudly.

NARUKO NOW.

She is silent, Cat begins to laugh and speaks in a funny tone.

"When the bridge is finished I want you with Zabuza to get rid of that hamlet where Tazuna is and kill them all."

Kain is just watching and then decides to speak.

"Sure, Mr. Cat."

Naruko and Sasuke turned to look at Kain with shocked expressions.

-We will carry out this mission perfectly and for sure you will be satisfied with the result.

Kakashi looks at his student and soon thinks to himself.

"He's serious"

**Thank you so much for reading so far, what do you think of Danzo and Minato. I would like to know your opinion about the situation that is and about a possible ability of sharingan and the 10 to favor and comment this fanfic will have his nick quoted during the fanfic or a possible Oc**


	18. Suggestion

I have created a fórum for you to comment on and comment on some topics


	19. opnion

**A / N: Oh my God, 1,840 views and I'm thinking I'm famous muahahaha. Well, returning to normality I would like to thank for the comments and opinions that are being sent to me, I ask you to participate in my forum, I would like to congratulate Outerjay, Jack Gold Sword and Krulcifer. For commenting**

**Naruko x OC (3)**

**Fuu x Oc (1)**

**Ino X Oc (0)**

**Hinata X Oc (1)**

Disclaimer: I have no right over the anime naruto or its universe, my right is only about my created characters, new bows and modifications in the story.

Opinion

**Kain Pov**

-We will carry out this mission perfectly and for sure you will be satisfied with the result.

I begin to feel the glances of my team fixing on me but I can not understand, we are ninjas and we have to carry out our missions with total conviction and by what it seems I am the wrong one of history. I sigh and soon our client opens his mouth to speak.

"I like your words, boy, and I can breathe more relieved that you're serious about doing your duty."

I can feel that Cat is speaking with a mocking tone but with slight confidence in seeing my posture in relation to his orders. Then I turn around and see sasuke with his normal expression and naruko looking a bit annoyed with my words but I resolve to ignore and I look at our client again and soon I hear him speaking.

"Have you killed already?"

I think for a moment and reflect on his question but soon I open my mouth to turn but Kakashi interrupts me.

"No, he's still a genin, and he does not have that experience.

I look at Kakashi and sigh but soon Zabuza resolves to appear and speak.

"The boy did not answer, Kakashi.

When Kakashi goes to answer the words of zabuza, I soon get the attention of all who are in the place.

"Yes, I've killed before."

I can hear Naruko's breath catching and I look back at my team but I only see the expressions of: Doubts, A little bit of anger and surprise but this moment is short since Cat decides to speak.

"Who did you kill?"

I sigh but then I speak in a firm tone.

"I did not realize this was an interrogation instead of a mission."

Zabuza laughs but soon Cat decides to go back to the details of the mission.

**3 Person POV**

The Konoha ninjas next to Zabuza and Haku leave the "small" property of the Cat. Konoha's group is silent as they walk and Zabuza decides to speak soon.

-I'm going north, the little group is there and I feel that as much as I hate to admit that I will need your help Kakashi the Sharingan.

To say that Kakashi was surprised was not a lie but he already had his doubts.

"I'll go talk to my team, you can go Zabuza and I'll meet you on the way."

Zabuza nods positively and follows Haku. Sasuke seems bothered by such separation and stares at his sensei.

"You have returned to Tazuna's house and will help him with the bridge.

Naruko opens his mouth and then speaks.

"Why do we have to kill them ... We've all seen that these people are starving and living in misery ... we can not destroy their hope only for a bastard to make more money.

Sasuke decides to talk too.

-I agree with her, we should help these people Kakashi sensei. They need the bridge and Tazuna, we're just going to kill innocents, and I refuse to do that atrocity.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and then sighs.

"Kain, do you agree with them, and do you think we should help these people?"

Kain looks at his team watching him at this very moment and then talks.

-I dont care.

Naruko and sasuke make an expression of surprise and kakashi is watching naruko that approaches kain and soon speaks.

"Since you can not care about people, you've seen them.

Sasuke approaches Kain and looks at him with a disappointed expression.

"I thought you'd agree with us since you were raised by the sandaime."

Kain does something that surprises his team, he begins to laugh rather strangely and then to look at the shocked faces of his team.

\- It seems like you two never thought about what the word shinobi means and its purpose, we are merely mercenaries hired by other people to kill, steal, torture and do various atrocities to protect our village and gain fame with it.

Kain begins to walk facing Naruko and looks at his expression.

-Did you think the world was kind as it was shown to you ?, do not be fooled because that is the true face of many missions that are waiting for us. You are seen as a great heroine for being the proclaimed daughter of yondaime and being the jinchuriki of kyubi but understand that not all goodness shown to you applies to the world.

Kain turns and starts looking at Sasuke.

"I was raised by the sandaime, but do not fool yourself into thinking that I am gentle, for I am not. I chose to be a ninja because it is the only way for me to gain power to be able to defend myself and achieve my even if I have to be ruthless.

Kakashi sighs and then speaks in a tone of seriousness.

"I understand you two want to help this small village but our mission is not this one, Kain spoke right about being like mercenaries but there are times we can make exceptions. There is a small group of strong ninjas that are far from here and Zabuza has found them, I will help him to destroy the enemies and I want you to help the Tazuna to conclude soon this bridge.

Naruko opens his mouth to speak but Kakashi leaves the place and follows zabuza. The trio genin follows in silence to the house of Tazuna and during the way Naruko solves to break the silence.

"I will not let that bastard make money out of the suffering of others.

Sasuke looks at Naruko and then speaks.

"As much as I know this is going to make trouble later I'll help you dobe."

She smiles cheerfully and looks at Kain.

-I know you're following the rules but you have to help us too.

Kain stops walking and looks at the other two and starts thinking.

"I can help but I have no reason to help, I do not want to help, I will not fail in this mission"

Naruko looks at him with a smile already waiting for the positive response but Kain soon responds.

"No, before you use the jutsu speech, I must inform you that if you do that I can accuse you of insubordination and that is a serious crime.

Naruko intends to speak but sasuke speaks first.

"So are you going to stop us here or what?"

Naruko is surprised by sasuke's few words but Kain soon goes straight past them.

"Whatever you want, I only break the rules when it is necessary and in that moment helping a lot of strangers is not my goal,

Kain continues to leave his two companions talking alone. After Kain leaves walking and being away Naruko decides to speak to Sasuke.

-He's cold.

Sasuke frowns but then smiles.

"I've seen people talk about him, and I do not blame him for that mentality.

Naruko sighs.

"But he's wrong not to want to help."

Sasuke laughs again.

-He said at that time, he hinted that he can help later, understood dobe.

**UHU new chapter kkkk, comment what they found and enter in my forum to answer a posted topic**


	20. news

**This is my test week, so I'm sorry to inform you that you probably will not have the chapter**

**these are the results so far of the vote**

Naruko X OC(4)

Fuu X OC (1)

Hinata X OC (2)

**Element of kain**

**Lightning(1)**

**fire (1)**

**water**

**earth**

**wind**

_**Wish me luck on these tests**_


	21. What i believe

**A / N: I'm back now that I've finished the tests, I must say I'm a bit cautious about the results but I have nothing to do now. And answering a question that was sent to me in my email my birthday is May 3rd. About the vote is in the following order.**

**Naruko x OC (3)**

**Fuu x Oc (2)**

**Hinata X Oc (1)**

**Naruko X Sasuke (1)**

**Ino X Oc (0)**

**Elements**

**Lightning 2**

**Fire 1**

**Earth 0**

**Water 0**

**Wind 0**

**About this new pair, it was a suggestion of a follower and I must say that I'm not much of a fan of this pairing (narusasu) but I'm the kind of person who likes to see the opinions and give a chance of such a desire to materialize and if not I just like to vote or suggest what you want and I'll do it fairly.**

**Voting on the pairing will be completed in the next 3 chapters, that is, choose wisely**

**Thanks for the 2.78 views so far and also for the comments, seriously I like to see when someone comments on the chapters because I like to see the opinions of the readers and I must remind you that I have created a forum to ask questions, receive suggestions and if they want they can send messages in private that I will respond to them as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any right about the anime naruto or its universe, only I am entitled on the modifications, personages OC and new arcs.

**Difficult Choices**

**Kain pov**

-It seems they stayed to talk.

I sigh and think.

"What are their problems … want to go against our mission because of their moral instinct and are willing to suffer the consequences but knowing a little Naruko I must be sure that she did not reflect on this and sasuke must have thought a little more you do not care."

-How troublesome.

As I continue walking I feel a family chakra approaching at high speed and I turn to see who it is but I only feel the impact and my anger increases when I realize who is talking nonsense.

"You're going to help us, I thought you would not want to help these people."

**3 people pov**

Kain begins to breathe in a controlled way to lessen the anger he is having at the moment and soon begins to think.

"Why does not this idiot get off me, my God, why am I on this team and what is this feeling?"

He begins to observe the current position and soon realizes the problem of all this and speaks loudly.

Get the fuck off me now.

Naruko is practically sitting on his belly but is very close to the lower parts causing an embarrassing situation, Sasuke has a slight smile on his face when he realizes what the problem is and then he talks a little loudly for both of them to hear.

"Hormones cause a certain change, Kain?"

Naruko takes a few seconds to understand since she remembers the books that the Jiraya recommended and the "talk" that was given by her parents and with that her face turns red clearly embarrassed by such a situation and she leaves Kain and the same stands up, turning his face toward the road. Silence spreads in place but naruko is the first to break the ice.

-Excuse me.

The silence remains and Sasuke decides to do something and he soon speaks.

"So you prefer blondes, Kain?"

Naruko takes a look that proves to be angry at Sasuke who simply shrugs and smiles a little at this unexpected development that occurred but before Naruko says anything else Kain interrupts her.

"I hope this is not commented on any more, and I accept your apologies Naruko, but I see that my words have been understood in two ways. One that I can help and one that does not care about these people, but I want you to understand that if you want to help, there will be consequences for your actions.

Naruko opens his mouth to speak but soon closes and reflects on the information said, Sasuke does the same thing reinforcing his thoughts.

**Somewhere else**

**3 PEOPLE POV**

Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku are looking at their respective opponents. 3 men with Iwa's bandanas with a cut representing that they are nunkenis, their costume is composed of a standard vest of their village, the man who identified himself as kameshiro owns a sword that is being held in his right hand, owns a short hair. The second man already has longer hair and is holding his Kunai firmly and the third man has short brown hair and holds his kunai firmly as well.

"If you surrender, we'll spare you."

Kakashi begins the conversation already giving a choice to his enemies but soon the long-haired man speaks.

"As if we were surrendering to the monkeys of the trees of Konoha and the homicidal people dumb of the village of the mist.

Kakashi sighs, Haku shows that he does not care about the offense but Zabuza leaves his intention of killing to spread by shaking the 3 ninjas of Iwa and soon Zabuza speaks in a serious tone.

"Your way did not work, Kakashi, Haku prepare to kill them and the long-haired guy is mine.

Zabuza jumps up already catching his sword and heading towards the enemy, Haku and Kakashi separate one going to the right and another to the right going in their respective opponents.

**Fight of the Zabuza, 3 person POV**

The ninja jumps deviating from Zabuza's onslaught and being in the air he plays 3 kunals that are with paper bomb rolled up near his base, Zabuza seeing the Kunais coming toward him uses his sword as a shield that blocks the kunais explode due to the role bomb and a smoke screen spreads across the clearing where they are.

The ninja of Iwa is affected by the smoke being that way having his vision blocked, he begins to breathe a little out of control and soon he hears the voice of the Zabuza.

-There are several points where I can attack you now as your head, legs, arms, belly, neck and many others but I do not want to end you very fast because you offended the place where I was created, although I am not very attached yet It is my home and so you will have a painful death.

Zabuza makes a quick sequence of hand seals and his jutsu begins with the explosion smoke spreading around the place and the iwa ninja speaks out loud.

"I did not hear a name, how did you do it?"

Zabuza's laughter begins to grow stronger and soon to make the ninja of Iwa become desperate and soon the same begins to make his jutsu.

– Land style: Desmo - aghaghagh

The ninja feels a strong pain but when looking where he suffered the damage he can see that his right arm is no longer where he should be and his screams increase. Zabuza begins to smile at seeing his opponent's desperation and then attacks again using his sword to remove his opponent's leg. Having blood on her sword she begins to regenerate from the blast that caused some damage to her sword.

"Do not die yet, we'll have lots of fun yet."

**Haku Fight, 3 person POV**

The combat has been somewhat balanced because the opponent's strength has proven to be probably a jounin or at least a well advanced chunin, the senbons have been shown to be few effective due to the enemy's jutsu that strengthened their own body.

-For the screams I can say that your friend is about to die

Iwa's ninja shouted offensive words but Haku did not seem to be affected by such words.

– Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors

The air begins to get colder and consequently the temperature decreases forming a sphere of ice mirrors around the enemy that realizes its jutsu.

-Style style: Body Hardening.

The stones scattered around the battlefield go towards the ninja of Iwa strengthening his body and forming a form of second skin on his body, he begins to attack the mirrors while Haku launches the senbons that can not pierce the enemy's skin.

-I see you're troublesome so I'll end it now, Ice Style: Ice Dragon

3 ice dragons come out of 3 different mirrors, 2 of them hit the enemy throwing him to the ground causing damage while the third dragon fragments into small ice spears that fall towards the body of the enemy doing numerous perforations and thus killing him, Haku undoes his jutsu and gasps out of the mirror as he spent a great deal of chakra on his dragon jutsu and his shape change to create the ice spears.

I'm already going Zabuza-sama.

**Side Kakashi, 3 Person Pov**

Kakashi stands before his unconscious opponent.

"I must say it was very disappointing to hold myself against killing you but information first."

Kakashi turns to see his 2 "Allies" arriving with an Iwa ninja without arms and well bruised.

"He brought it for information.

Kakashi sighs and looks at the poor man who is practically begging for death and soon Kakashi approaches and puts a kunai in the stomach of the ninja of Iwa killing him.

"He's got a better one, and apparently he knows more."

Zabuza laughs a little angry that his toy is dead but he does not care enough to start a discussion, the ninja who was fainted wakes up and sees the 3 enemies.

"I think our prisoner has to answer some basic questions."

Zabuza looks at Kakashi and laughs a little soon by pulling his kunai and stuffing the leg of Iwa's ninja.

"Why were you here?"

Zabuza begins to move the kunai further damaging the enemy but Iwa's ninja speaks out loud.

"I will not say anything to you who are enemies."

Zabuza sighs and soon begins his method of getting information called Torture.

**Bridge, 3 person POV**

With the help of Naruko the bridge is closer to being completed due to its clone of shadows that has many utilities, the genin double has helped the population donating part of their money at the moment to the people or naruko sending clones to obtain food who comes from the seas, such as fish. Naruko and Sasuke as already defined decided realmhelping Kakashi while Kakashi is busy during combat, Kain has followed Kakashi's order to help the tazuna but by taking this he did not participate in the talks with his team in the afternoon.

At nightfall the trio genin returns to the house of the Tazuna and dinner without more problems only the discussion with the young boy named Inari and until now Kakashi did not return. The staff prepares and each goes to their respective rooms minus Kain and Sasuke who have to share the same room.

**Kain POV**

I look to the side and realize that Sasuke is sleeping, I get up calmly and leave the room walking quietly. When I see the door, I open it by bombarding a little chakra to force the lock to open and then step through it after opening, I start to walk a little and then I hear a voice that seems to be crying a little I follow the voice and I see Inari staring at the floor and sitting while she cries.

-Why are you crying?

I can not fully understand his motives for crying, he has his family remaining here and while the others seem to be willing to commit food atrocities, he who has it gets crying ... Pathetic.

"Why are you helping us?"

I sit on the floor and look at the boy who stopped crying.

– It's our mission.

Inari laughs weakly and looks me in the eye.

"If the mission told you to kill innocent people would you do that?"

I look at him without losing eye contact.

"Probably Naruko and Sasuke were going to refuse to do this but I do not think I'd have a problem with that?"

I see the reaction of Inari, so it seems my words sounded somewhat naughty or cold.

"Do not you feel guilty about saying something like this?"

I smile a little and see that Inari flinches at my reaction.

-In this world these innocent killing things are normal if it is by order of the village or even by your own interest but the question is what do you gain by doing this, if I were commanded to kill innocents I would think it is a simple removal of people who they probably will not be lacking in this corrupt world.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and also comment on your thoughts on what you think of the story as a whole so far. Thanks for reading this chapter and do not forget to vote for the pairing and Kain primary element**


	22. Att

I'm sorry the error in the vote, I took the old table to update but now is right

**Naruko x OC (5)**

**Fuu x Oc (2)**

**Hinata X Oc (3)**

**Naruko X Sasuke (1)**

**Ino X Oc (0)**


	23. Internal conflicts

**N / A: Bem-vindos ao nosso querido fanfic, gostaria de agradecer àqueles que apoiaram esta história e gostaria que vocês, meus queridos leitores, comentassem o que pensam desta história, porque eu gostaria muito de saber sua preciosa opinião.**

**Naruko x OC (6)**

**Fuu x Oc (3)**

**Hinata X Oc (4)**

**Naruko X Sasuke (1)**

**Ino X Oc (0)**

**Tenten x Oc (0)**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre o anime e mangá conhecido como Naruto.**

_**Conflitos internos**_

**3 pessoas POV**

O trio genin está sentado nas cadeiras tomando café da manhã que está sendo servido pela filha de Tazuna que parece estar de bom humor devido à ajuda que vem dos moradores que embora estejam com algum medo tentam ajudar para uma maior Bom, Inari fica parado observando seus novos "amigos" e já tem uma opinião formada sobre seus membros depois de vê-los agindo.

Naruko é honesto, corajoso e muito legal.

Sasuke é um pouco quieto, mas age de uma maneira boa e quer ajudar.

Kakashi é misterioso.

Kain é algo diferente, ele mostra ser uma boa pessoa, mas não parece que ele não se importa com a vida.

"Neste mundo essas coisas inocentes de matar são normais se for por ordem da aldeia ou até por seu próprio interesse, mas a questão é o que você ganha fazendo isso, se eu fosse ordenado a matar inocentes eu pensaria que é um simples a remoção de pessoas que provavelmente não estarão em falta neste mundo corrupto ", essas palavras fizeram Inari entender que Kain não teria nenhum problema em matar seu avô ou até mesmo crianças e isso o assustava. Quando uma criança pode pensar dessa forma, o que realmente pensa, por que razão vive, todos esses pensamentos se repetem na mente de Inari.

-INARI

O jovem olha em volta e percebe que sua mãe e os outros da casa o observam.

"Qual era a mãe?"

Sasuke observa um pouco, mas logo volta a comer, Naruko se mostra um pouco preocupado e Kain nem se incomoda em olhar para o garoto.

"Eu perdi meu apetite, estou indo para fora."

O menino se levanta e sai de casa. Tsuname suspira e olha para o trio genin.

-Me desculpe por isso.

Sasuke simplesmente balança a cabeça, Kain permanece sem olhar para outro lugar, fazendo com que Sasuke perceba isso e Naruko decide falar.

"Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

Depois de alguns minutos a equipe deixa a casa, eles começam a caminhar em direção à ponte ao lado de Tazuna e em um redemoinho de folhas Kakashi aparece parecendo estar bem descansado.

"Olá meus lindos gênios, como você está?"

The trio observes their sensei and soon Tazuna goes ahead after receiving a look from Kakashi that said "Go ahead", a silence stays in the air until naruko resolves to break the ice.

-Kakashi sensei, where were you?

Sasuke decides to speak soon by taking advantage of the fact that her friend was the first to speak.

"What were you doing?"

Kain remains with a raised eyebrow waiting for the explanation of its sensei. Kakashi begins to cough a little and then closes his visible eye looking a little pleased with his team's concern about him.

-There are some enemies around who have spread to wait for the right moment to attack, me and zabuza next to their apparent student found 3 enemies and then discard them after we get information.

Naruko makes a surprised expression about this new development of the mission, Sasuke begins to think a little about his probable question but Kain decides to speak soon.

"Are there any enemies, what village, any purpose, any possible classification?"

Naruko looks at Kain and looks back at kakashi.

-There are around 10 more Iwa ninjas, probably the others are renegade ninjas, I would say they are about an average chunin up to a high level jounin and their apparent goal by what I have realized is to damage that bridge as it can strengthen the economy of the village of the fog that is beginning to conflict with Iwa.

Sasuke looks thoughtfully at Naruko and stares at Kakashi as she begins to think about possible enemies.

**Kakashi POV**

I am glad to see that they have not yet come into confrontation during my absence, I do not know why I decided to tell the truth to them, maybe it is because I do not want to happen the same as my old team suffered … Obito… Rin and many others who died in this world.

"Then there may be a possible war between the village of mist and Iwa." For this reason Iwa intends to weaken economically the village of the mist that is in a civil war and with this drastically damaging its economy causing hunger and other damages?

I begin to look at Kain and realize that his reasoning is fast, with little information he has managed to think of a possible future.

"Now I understand a little that Minato sensei told me to watch him. Intelligence, strength, ability, quick reasoning and even his sharingan, orochimaru may want him to be his new body or to be his ally and in case that happens Konoha can suffer a serious threat. "

I look at Naruko and Sasuke realizing that they are surprised that his teammate thought so in front of them that way.

-Exact Kain, a war is likely in this scenario and so I will inform the Hokage and we will wait for our orders so we can know what to do.

Naruko starts looking at Kakashi, Sasuke looks at Kakashi too and talks first.

"So we're going to let those people in if those are the Hokage's orders?"

I sigh already knowing where this will stop but I decide to speak soon.

-Exact Sasuke.

Kain also sighs already knowing what will happen.

"We can not leave them like this, Kakashi sensei.

I look and see that naruko has a serious look but soon I hear another voice speaking.

"So you go against the possible orders of the hokage?"

She turns to look at Kain watching her.

-Yes.

Kain approaches her and then grabs kunai in his holster and points at Naruko's neck.

"Idiot, the orders of the Hokage are absolute, you really intend to act childlike just to help these people.

Naruko remains with an expression of surprise due to the action of Kain but Sasuke soon hits a kick in the kunai throwing him on the ground and soon he looks at Kain.

"Threatening your teammate, you're a low-level person.

Kain smiles a little and stares at Sasuke without losing eye contact.

-If by chance the orders of the hokage are to leave this place, it may be due to our possible interference in some way to involve Konoha in this possible war scenario that can kill many of our village. You've thought of that… I bet you will not.

Sasuke walks away and I speak in a firm tone.

-Kain is right about that, our involvement in some way may result in Konoha getting involved in this war but until we receive the Hokage order we will act normally.

**Somewhere else**

"Mizukage sama, one of us sent in information.

Yagura gets up from his chair and goes to his shinobi who is on his knees.

"What information does he tell me?"

The ninja takes a serious pose and raises his head to look at his mizukage.

"A group of Iwa ninjas are near that bridge being built in the land of waves, we believe they intend to do damage to it in order to destroy our future trade route with the small villages.

Yagura sighs.

"Tell General Akira to form a group of jounins and 2 swordsmen to go there and kill the Iwa ninjas, something else I should know?"

The ninja nods positively.

-We learned information that a small group of konoha ninjas composed by a jounin and 3 possible genins are there and that one of them has the Uchiha coat on his shirt.

Yagura's smile grows dark, giving fear to his subordinate who begins to shake a little because of the high intention of killing.

"Tell him to kill this squadron because one of them has kekken genkai."

**Minha humilde internet acabou e estou usando meu celular, peço-lhe para comentar o que pensa deste capítulo e devo dizer que muitas coisas vão acontecer nesta história.**


	24. note

I came back, my computer gave a problem and I was able to buy a cell phone to send the story Sorry for the delay but I do not have much money and so it took me a long time to get back. I'll start posting the chapters again see you tomorrow.


	25. opnion (06-30 08:39:28)

I already have planned the next chapters but would like to know if you have any suggestions about any character or something you want to see


	26. Movement and thoughts

**A/U: Hello my dear readers, I went back to another chapter, I'm sorry it's short but I can not know how many words were written, I'll try to do a chapter every 3 days or 4**.

**_I am accepting suggestions about Cain's mother, they may create a story or some reason and if it is good I will include it in my story and I will quote you who suggested_**

DISCLAIMER**: I do not have any right about the naruto work, only my character and customizations in the story****3 person pov**

**Movement and thoughts**

-I do not believe that you do not intend to help the people of this small village

Naruko still keeps repeating these words to Kain who chooses to ignore Naruko's conversations by making this "Conversation" one-sided.

-Ignoring me will not make me stop talking.

Kain frowns, the group heads toward the bridge to help with the construction.

Kakashi watches his student and is glad to see that he understands that they should follow orders but at the same time he remembers how he failed with the obito and rin. His friend died for his mistake and his friend that he should protect at any cost died by his hands, even in his dreams he remembers that fateful moment in which he lost part of him but seeing that his sensei managed to stay alive and still have a family that includes him the guy who reads indecent books in public makes him feel happy to be alive.

Sasuke is thoughtful about the situation that should help kill the people of the small village but it is against what his brother Itachi taught him. Naruko is against it because his mother and father taught to help people, killing those people who are desperate for hope seems like a great blow to what was taught and their own will.

Kain was taught to help people by hiruzen but was also taught that sometimes he must make difficult decisions and he may end up having to sacrifice his own life to save his allies. Kain was fascinated by the death of Senju Tobirama, a great ninja with vast abilities died to save time for his students and the younger ones to escape ... The idea of sacrificing his own life for others seems admirable but also very suicidal for the your own taste.

The group arrives on the bridge after a few minutes in silence, they can see that the workers though they are afraid that something will happen are determined to build it in order to guarantee a better life for their people who are suffering from misery.

-They're finally here.

**The konoha team turns and see Tazuna walking towards you**

-Sorry for the delay Tazuna.

Kakashi apologizes while scratching his head.

-Let's go to work

**In another location**

-How long before we get kushimaru?

A blond man with a big mask keeps jumping through the trees.

-About a few hours, maybe.

A small group of 10 ninjas wearing vests with country symbol of the mist on their bandanas follows at high speed

**other location **

-We have to destroy this bridge as quickly as possible but there's momochi Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi over there

Some men shudder to the knowledge of Kakashi because he is well-known to be dangerous, luckily the bird invocation of them managed to serve in this collection of information enough to discover some identities

**On Bridge**

The construction of the bridge begins to follow in perfect peace and with enough motivation and this has hurt naruko since having to follow orders to kill those people who are working so hard is discouraging for her. Kakashi knows that she is not able to do this because it is her nature to be kind but he must teach his students that the ninja world has no place for kindness ... This is what he would like to think but even he who even ironically always followed the rules are thinking of disobeying them directly for the mental well-being of their sensei's daughter. Zabuza appears walking toward Kakashi and as they approach, they both face each other for a moment. Zabuza certainly wants to face Kakashi because he recognizes the great copying ninja as a worthy opponent to fight to the death but his mission is to ensure the death of the people of this small village after the completion of the bridge, after all revolution against a homicidal mizukage costs money to help his people and he be willing to rot in hell if it is to ensure a little peace to Haku and the users of kekken genkai who were violently killed by the yagura

**Zabuza POV**

-Haku spotted a few other iwa ninjas while wearing their mirrors, are their brats prepared to fight or will they spare them some blood?

Zabuza speaks in a manner of debauchery while Kakashi frowns a little at the words of Zabuza but these words make him enter into a mental conflict with the current situation of his students, he must make them fight to gain experience but he has the risk of dying ... They may be above the standard gennin levels but are not yet prepared for a high level fight and by thinking about it he makes his decision.

\- My students will not participate in this battle.

Zabuza hears Kakashi's words but decides not to mock them because he knows that children can get in the way of fighting opponents.

-About ten of them, how do you suggest we fight them?

Kakashi thinks for a moment taking into account some of the abilities of the two ninjas of the mist, he knows he needs more information but Zabuza is not a reliable ally and can not speak of his own abilities at the risk of a possible betrayal.

\- We will have to kill at least 3 of them quickly in a sneak attack, after that we must separate them taking the fight to 2 against 2 or 1 against 2 however anyway in one of the Battles will have 3 enemies for one of us and I go being in this situation due to my high arsenal of jutsu and skills that can give me a greater chance of victory.

Zabuza seems annoyed by the plan and the fact that Kakashi considers himself superior but acknowledges that in terms of jutsu Kakashi knows more than him and may actually have a greater chance of victory against a greater number of enemies.

-You and Haku will try to fight in double Kakashi Kakashi is surprised to know that even though he does not show being on the outside but a thought enters his head

"He must be wanting to make sure Haku stays alive and being with me the chance of him getting out alive is bigger"

Zabuza begins to walk towards the exit of the bridge but stops for a moment

-I'm going to warn Haku and do not let him die, because if that happens I'll kill you and your students.

.

**Thank you for reading the chapter and I hope your opinion, remembering that I do not have command of the English language**


	27. 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any right about the naruto work, only my character and customizations in the story3 person pov

* * *

**POV for 3 people**

Workers are shown to be safe because the Hokage's daughter is on site with a member of the Uchiha clan. The gennin trio continues to help move objects while Kakashi continues talking to Zabuza.

\- The lazy doesn't help.

Naruto speaks with boredom and can be understood in his words.

\- Even if he does nothing ... He's still our useless sensei

Naruko watches Sasuke and nods his head in agreement with Sasuke's words.

\- As I'm waiting for the Chunnin exam so I can have some decent training.

Kain speaks in a calm tone but still can't understand how Kakashi's mindset works. He is very different from Hiruzen who in training has always set a goal and has never done anything for no reason.

Kakashi ends his planning with a fog duo.

\- Then let's interfere with tracking our enemies to try to keep them from reaching the village.

Zabuza listens as Haku's words as he watches his disciple.

-Yes, you will fight along with Hatake Kakashi to have an advantage over the enemy, should try to separate them.

Kakashi picks up his erotic book and opens it to read.

\- Information about my students if any enemies arrive in the village who are prepared to fight.

Get ready because we will leave.

Zabuza turns around and starts walking along Haku to another location. Kakashi follows up to his team where he keeps his book in his hand.

\- News.

The trio approaches with words from Kakashi and does not look so tired with the help he is doing.

\- I'll be busy for a few hours for an outdoor exploration.

Naruko has his eyebrow raised a little at Kakashi's words, Sasuke doesn't quite understand words, and Kain thinks his meaning is a bum.

\- You need to learn situation codes.

Kain smiles and just before Naruko and Sasuke, he decides to decide what is felt.

\- if you taught right we could know.

Naruko nods in agreement with kain's words and Sasuke does the same.

\- My little gennins don't like my teachings ... It's a shame you won't get rid of me anytime soon.

Kakashi closes the book, he moves his hands making the stamp sequence and the logo hits his palm against the floor causing smoke to spread.

\- Hello boss.

The gennin trio watches the puppy with a Konoha bandana.

\- Pakkun, I need you to send a message to Hokage.

The gennins keep watching or feeling as they notice a change in Kakashi's tone of voice.

\- You are probably preparing to prevent a bridge from being built, it must be confirmed so that I can do my job without consequences for Konoha. Recommends that you enter the realm of summoning to be safer and then talk to the frogs or monkeys summoned by Minato-sensei and Hiruzen-Sama.

Pakkun looks at Kakashi while the Gennin trio seems a little scary at Kakashi's words, because of thoughts of possible deaths, hearing about the consequences becomes a little more difficult for the trio, although they are considered reasonably small and still the same.

Somewhere else

\- I feel the presence of a group with more than 5 people approaching this village trash.

Kushimaru looks at the sensor in his group.

\- I want you to let me know whenever the group moves or separates, as this will aid our hunt against these invaders.


End file.
